A Bloodthirsty Love
by KPMellark
Summary: Cato and Clove were trained to win the Hunger Games. Will their love stand in eachother's way?
1. The Reaping

**Hey all! This is my first fanfiction, I hope y'all enjoy it! Please review!**

**Clove's POV**

I quickly brush the tangles from my slick hair. No time to wash it today. I can't believe I slept in. This is the biggest day of my life. The day I have been training up to since age 5. I slip the dress over my head that my mother bought for this special occasion. One quick glance in the mirror and I know he'll think I'm pretty. Cato isn't supposed to volunteer until next year. That will be my motivation to win. I have to come back to my Cato.

**Cato's POV**

I lounge in my dad's office chair and stare at the ceiling. Today might be the worst day of my life. My suit itches, but I think she'll like it. That's my other problem. This might be the last day I ever see Clove alive. I have great confidence that she'll win; I've never seen a better knife handler. But if she doesn't, I don't know what I'd do. But if she wins, she would be with my through everything next year when I volunteer. A bell in the distance disrupts my thoughts. Time to head to the square. Time for the reaping.

The square is packed when I finally get there. I give a quick hug to my mom and give my dad's hand a squeeze. We all know that even if my name is drawn, the predetermined volunteer will take my place. Before I head to my section, I look around subtly for Clove. No one knows we are together, and we'd like to keep it that way. Love is a weakness that is easy to use against someone. We won't let that happen to us. I see her walking away from her mom. I can tell she's decided to save her heart wrenching goodbye for the closed room after the reaping is finished.

Her gorgeous dress takes my breath away. The dark brown hugs her waist and shimmers lightly with gold as it sways. Even though the other girls I see probably spent three times more money on their dresses, they are nothing compared to Clove. Her brown eyes flit up at mine, and I pull her to a corner where no one will see us.

**Clove's POV**

I giggle as Cato pulls me to our corner. The corner where we've talked so many times.

"You look magnificent," he says with that smile of his. Even through it though, I can see the pain and sadness in his eyes at what I am about to go through. I know he won't mention it though. He may be tough and mean to others, but he hates to make me upset.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" I try to comfort him. His eyes gloss up with tears, something that only I have seen happen before. Mine are threatening to do the same. He leans down, slowly. His hand encloses mine. I hear the familiar clink of our matching purity rings and the sound brings me comfort. He lightly brushes my cheek with a kiss and then hurries away, leaving me to think about the suffering I am about to put us through.

**Cato's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. The sight of her in that dress, knowing she might be dead within the month. I want to take a walk, away from the banners and cheers of reaping day. But one look from a Peacekeeper squashes that idea. I take my place in the section off area of the square for my age group of boys. District 2's escort, a one Miss Lucy Shine, takes the stage in her bright outfit. I zone out during her speech and the mayor's boring monologue. I think of all the ways I've seen people die in the Hunger Games. It is a great honor here to win them. Sure we all feel bad for killing innocent children, but it's what we're trained to do. We'd all rather have blood on our hands than bring our district dishonor. Finally I hear Lucy's excited squeal and know it's time to choose the girl tribute. And then watch the love of my life take her place.

**Clove's POV**

Girls come up to congratulate me and wish me luck as I make my way to our section. Soon it will be their turn. Their training at the academy will be over and they will volunteer to be swept away to the Hunger Games. All I can do during the opening ceremonies is look at Cato across the square. I think of all the times we've played and practiced together. All the times of comforting one another. And then I see Lucy Shine's gloved hand in the girl's glass ball full of names. I don't hear the name that is called though. All I hear is my confident voice shout clearly through the crowd, "I volunteer as tribute!"

**Cato's POV**

I hear her voice. I see her eyes flick towards me as she walks down the aisle and up onto the stage. I see her talking into the microphone beside Lucy, but all I hear is her volunteer statement ringing in my ears. I hear laugh, her crying, and her joyful giggle in my ears. They all make me think of the promise we made back at our first year at the academy together. She had gotten into a fight with a boy three grades above us. We had been room neighbors and had become good friends. She had gotten hurt pretty badly. When I went to visit her in the infirmary, we made a promise to always have each other's backs. To always protect one another.

I see Brutus, the assigned male volunteer for this year, taking the drawn tribute boy's place on stage. I look at Clove. She appears calm, but I see the panic in her eyes. The fear of being alone and hunted swirling in her head. Before I can stop myself, Clove's words escape my lips.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

**Clove's POV**

I had known he would do it. The second I got on stage I saw his wild and panicked look and knew he would volunteer. I had prayed he would forget our promise to each other, to protect another. My smile masked the fear inside. The horror of the realization that only one of us could live. I turn to shake his hand. He gives mine a squeeze. I see the apology in his eyes. I also see the raw determination to get me out of the Hunger Games alive. I won't let him sacrifice himself for me. He is the one who will be coming home to District 2, whether he likes it or not.


	2. The Goodbyes

**Cato's POV**

Peacekeepers surround Clove and me, shoving us into the marble luxury of the Justice Building. I take in the golden vases and extremely high ceilings. The grandness of it overtakes me, but I'm sure it's nothing compared to what the Capitol will have to offer. I glance at Clove and see her amazement breaking through her hard tribute mask. I snap into reality. All that I've trained for is here. As my primary nature, I turn on my cocky and confident attitude. The attitude the academy molded me to have. The attitude to attack at the slightest challenge and protect my belongings at any cost. The attitude the Capitol people will love, and Clove will hate.

**Clove's POV**

I look at Cato and see his expression change. I know that look anywhere. He has turned back into confident Cato. He is no longer entranced by the Justice Building's grandeur, he acts as if he lives in the President's mansion and this a shack on a dirt road. I hate that Cato. When we first met at the academy, he was always the shy and goofy Cato I know. But when we started growing up, the instructors morphed him into another Capitol mutt. I don't blame him though. It's all show. I have my game face too. I've learned to mask my emotions. Bury them deep inside to where I can't find them anymore. I may look small and innocent, like I am inside. But the academy taught me to act as a ruthless and greedy killer. They taught Cato and me to act like the Victors we are to become. I involuntarily snicker at the thought of those I will kill. Those who I will kill to protect Cato, the future Victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games.

I am shoved into a small room where the sound of my excited breathing is muffled by the thick crimson carpets. Time for the goodbyes. The only family I have is my mother. My father died when I was 5. He had always had a weak heart, and I guess the stress of sending his daughter to a school to learn to kill stressed him out a little too much. My mother and I were never that close though. We only saw each other on weekends when she drove up for a visit at school. She enters silently and takes my hands in hers. I don't expect a mushy goodbye. I look into her eyes and see the yearning for the past we could've had. The wanting of a closer relationship with me. But I can't consider these things now. Not when I am going to die. The Clove my instructors trained me to be, the Academy Clove, pushes her way into my head.

_Look at how weak she is. Sad over something that can't be changed. _The Academy Clove is silenced by the quick hug my mother gives me. Then she is gone.

I whisper into the silence as the heavy door swings closed, "Bye, Mom."

** Cato's POV**

My mother and father rush into the room.

"What are you thinking, Cato? This isn't you year. Your selfishness just dishonored this whole family to our community. We are ruined!" my father shouts. My mother just stands there, bottom lip quivering. Confident Cato takes over like he always does around my dad.

"Look, I've got this okay? I kill a few kids and you get to spend the rest of your life in my house in Victor's Village."

"Yeah, go ahead and do that. Kill Clove and get over it. She deserves to win. You would've too if you had waited your turn. Goodbye, son," he spats back. He turns on his heel and walks out the door. Confident Cato takes his leave with one look at Mom. Her eyes are spilling over with tears and I can practically hear the sound of her heart breaking.

"Mom, Clove is going to win. Whatever you see me do on that screen, know that I am doing it for her okay? I love you." She's always known Clove and I were together. She and Clove are the only to people in Panem who genuinely care about me. Mom gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek, and runs to keep up with my smoldering father.

A Peacekeeper enters to tell me it's time to leave. I stride out the door, smirking as if I'm already a Victor. Just like I've been trained to do. Clove steps in beside me with the same air, and I playfully nudge her with my elbow. She giggles and returns the gesture. We walk the short distance to the train station, a swarm of cameras and guards surrounding us like Tracker Jackers. We distance ourselves from each other to appear separate, and I wonder how we will be able to seem that way in the arena.

**Clove's POV**

The cameras flash and I give my best smile. Cato and I stand in front of the train doors, letting District 2 get one last good look at us before we are sent to the Games. Lucy Shine motions for us to enter the device that will take us to the Training Center. We should be at the Capitol tomorrow morning. The doors close behind us and Lucy bounces off to alert our mentors of our arrival. Even though we know hidden cameras are watching, Cato and I give each other a hug of comfort before beginning our journey to the shining ruling city of Panem.


	3. The Train

**Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is a little longer, I hope ya'll like it! Please keep reviewing! :)**

**Cato's POV**

As Clove and I sat down to await the arrival of our mentors, the realization of what I have to do us finally dawned on me. Only one of us can come out alive. I knew that when I volunteered, in the back of my mind. When all I could think about was protecting my Clove. But now the obscure thought is mocking me, slowly grinding my heart into shreds. I now understand that in order to make Clove win, I will have to learn to balance Confident Cato and myself. I will have to protect Clove from becoming another Confident Cato victim. I will have to viciously guard the only person who sees me for me. The only person in District 2 that won't think of me as only a murderer by the end of the Games. Of course, I won't be around to know her feelings on the subject. I look at Clove to see that she is studying me intently, taking in the emotion on my face. The pain in her eyes reflects in mine, I can tell by the way her mouth is curved into a frown. I look away. I have to be Confident Cato when the mentors come in. I have to show the people at home that I am not weak. But inside, my heart is crumbling to dust.

**Clove's POV**

I take in my surroundings. The train's carpets are sapphire velvet, matching the couch I am sitting on and the chair holding Cato across from me. We have to be careful. We can't let our mentors see our relationship. They will only think of it as a game to play in the Games. A sick and twisted game where no one wins. I see the agony in Cato's face. He looks at me and I know what he is thinking. Only one of us can live. I am determined to get him home safely, but I am sure he has other for me.

A door opening behind me disrupts my thoughts. I turn to see two figures entering, our mentors. District 2 has three living Victors: Brutus, Enobaria, and Lyme. Since there are only two of us, I'm guessing they gave one of them the year off. A giant man, Brutus, sits in the seat next to me right across from Cato. I practically see Cato morph into the academy's perfect student. The rueful gleam in his eyes, the murderous faint smile playing on his lips, the stature of someone who can kill with the mere twist of his hands.

The second mentor sits next to Cato, across from me. Judging by her altered sharp teeth, she is Enobaria and Lyme has the year off. I sit up straight, and mirror Cato's face. I let Academy Clove take over, bringing her lust for blood and confidence into me. Suddenly, I am no longer thinking of Cato. My thoughts are focused only on winning the 74th Hunger Games.

**Cato's POV**

"I'm gonna skip the hellos and congratulations. First of all, we are not here to be your buddies. We are here to help you win. So if you don't like what we say, get over it. We've talked to your trainers from the school on the phone and have decided that based on your talents, I will mentor Cato and Enobaria will take on Clove. Any questions?" Brutus is my perfect match for mentoring. He is known for his spear throwing and brute strength. Enobaria will be good for Clove. They're both excellent knife throwers and have the same utter wickedness when it comes to fighting hand to hand combat. Clove and I nod our understanding.

Enobaria speaks up through her disturbingly sharp teeth, "The train will arrive at the Capitol tomorrow morning. You will then meet your stylists and prepare for the opening ceremonies tomorrow night. Then comes training, interviews, and you know the rest. Until then, we will be busy figuring out your talents and fattening you up. Now go get ready for dinner."

Brutus and Enobaria both remind me of my instructors. Short and to the point. No fooling around. They exit out of the door from which they entered, while Lucy pops into the room through another. She has been out district's escort for too many years to count. She is known for her unusual silence, since normally Capitol people have issues with not talking. She gestures for us to follow her through a maze of dazzling rooms filled with artificially colors so bright they hurt my eyes. Clove is right behind me. I can hear her light footsteps on the muffling carpet. I wonder what she's thinking. I know we are both nervous, but I'm curious about her thoughts on our mentors. I think we have a good chance. District 2 always has a surplus of sponsors, so we should be getting parachutes galore in the arena. I wonder how she is handling her academy mold, if her vicious side is taking over as well. She has always been better at balancing the two personalities though. At school she could be mocking an opponent one moment, and comforting me the next. Lucy waves me into a room, and I stand in the doorway to see where Clove will be staying. I am pleased to find that her room is right next to mine. I enter with cautious steps. My new home for the night is giant, with a circular bed and tall ceilings. A wall shows different places in Panem, the Capitol streets, a forest. I enter the bathroom to clean up before dinner. The shower is a replica of the ones at the academy, so I expertly press the buttons and am out and dry in less than ten minutes. A pair of blue jeans and a navy blue shirt completes my dinner preparation. I decide to pay my fellow tribute a visit. She answers the door and appears to be ready to go. I gesture for her to lead the way to the dining car. She walks slowly with her head down.

"You look beautiful," I whisper in her ear from behind. She turns and smiles a sad smile. I give her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. The door at the end of the hallway opens, and we enter the dining room.

**Clove's POV**

The dining room's extravagance does little to improve my mood. All I could think about when I was getting ready is the possibility of Cato dying. He's tough and pain doesn't faze him, but death? I can't lose him. I won't. This determination brings Academy Clove to life just in time as our mentors sit down at the table. For a while we eat in silence, feasting on rose petal cream soup and roast beef. Everything is tasteless to me, but I know I need to gain weight to replace the pounds I'll lose in the arena. Finally during dessert, a twelve tier chocolate cake with raspberry sauce, Brutus speaks up.

"Tomorrow when you're with your prep team and stylists, do what they say. They have already decided on you outfits and you don't have a say in anything. Just grit your teeth and get on with it." With that, he and Enobaria leave the room. Cato and I look at each other across the table and shrug.

"So what now?" I ask. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well…watch the reapings? I want a good idea of our competition." I nod my concurrence. Cato rushes over to pull my chair out for me. I stand up and thank him, and he does an overdramatic bow.

"Anything for m'lady," he replies in a mocking Capitol accent. We laugh together down the hall and into the television room. We sit on the couch together just as the Capitol anthem opens up to the replay of the reapings.

District 1's tributes are classic Careers. The boy Marvel volunteers enthusiastically. He's rather scrawny for a volunteer his age, but what he doesn't have in size he has in pure arrogance. Glimmer, the girl, is gorgeous. Her blonde hair and sweet eyes almost tricked me into thinking she is an easy target, but her aggressiveness getting to the stage kills that idea. They pan to the District 2 reaping. I don't think I can watch. Since no one is in the room, Cato put is arms protectively around me. I pull my legs up under me and snuggle against him. I try to block it all out, but I can still hear Cato volunteer. I look up at him through my hands covering my face and see his jaw tighten. The hardness in his eyes doesn't match the warmth of his embrace. Districts 3 and 4 go by, no one too interesting. District 5's girl makes an impression. Her red hair and pointed face stand out from her skinny frame. Her eyes are sneaky and deceitful. I'll have to watch out for her. Most of the following tributes leave no impression at all. There's a boy from 11, Thresh I think is what they said his name is, who is just a big as Cato and looks as brutal. His fellow tribute is so tiny. Pity she has to die, but I have to save Cato. District 12's reaping was unusually active. A very fiery girl volunteers for her sister. She seems to be loved by the crowd, they all salute her. She looks tough. It'll be best to kill her as soon as possible once the Games begin. The boy Peter or something like that is near Cato's size but looks weak. Cato flips the TV off after the Capitol anthem ends.

"We should get some rest," he says. "What did you think of our competition?"

"We need to watch the boy from 11 and the girl from 12. Should be pretty simple other than those two," I reply. We get up off the couch and head to our rooms. Cato and I stop in front of my door. I wrap my arms around him, wanting to stay like this forever. He bends his neck down to kiss my cheek just as Brutus enters the hall. We quickly separate and put our game faces on. Brutus looks us over for a few minutes. Then he breaks the silence.

"This will be interesting." With that he leaves the room. Cato looks as me with the panicked look he wore when I volunteered at the reaping. I try to give a comforting smile, but can only conjure up a tear. Cato enters his room. I look at his door closing, and feel my stomach tighten. Brutus will want to use this in the Games to get sponsors. The other tributes will know our weakness. And they sure as day will use it against us.


	4. The Stylists

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! I'd like some opinion on the characters' personalities...too shallow or confusing? Please let me know! :) Enjoy!**

**Cato's POV**

_Clove is sitting by a giant Cornucopia. I see her brown hair flowing down her shoulders and framing her freckled face. She giggles and waves me over playfully. Just as I am about to reach her, last year's Victor materializes behind Clove, a knife to her throat. I see Clove's face contorted in fear as she screams my name through her sobs. I rush forward to protect her like I promised at school, but an unseen force holds me back. I watch in horror as the knife slowly glides back and forth across Clove's slender neck. Finally the Victor vanishes along with my barrier and I am holding my love in my arms. The sight of her blood brings tears to my eyes. _

"_You promised to protect me, why didn't you? Why did you let this happen to me?" she gasps through her pain. She slowly drifts out of life, ignoring my pleas to stay awake, stay awake…_

The bright rays of sunlight jolt me awake from my horrendous dream. I try to catch my breath, try to convince myself that it wasn't real. That Clove is still alive and I haven't failed her. Trying to distract myself, I take a quick shower and throw on a blue dress shirt and some slacks. Gotta look good for the Capitol people, aka potential sponsors. When I walk out of my room, I find Brutus waiting right outside.

"Good morning," I greet with anxiety. He must remember what he saw between me and Clove last night and spent his sleeping hours thinking of how to manipulate it into a Capitol love story.

"Morning," he replies passively. "Look, about last night, don't worry. Enobaria doesn't know what I saw. Your secret is safe with me. I had a girl from my academy days too; we always hid it from everyone. I know how you feel. Just don't let yourself fall to hard okay? Whatever happens to her in the arena happens, and you can't change it."

I feel relief flood through my veins. "Thanks for the warning, but nothing is going to happen to her. She is going to survive; I'll make sure of it." Brutus nods solemnly as we enter the dining car for breakfast. I take the seat next to Clove and bid her good morning. I can't help the smile that crosses my face when she reaches for my hand under the table. It fuels my determination for her to win, to not let my nightmare become a reality. This thought, as usual, puts Confident Cato into play. I can practically feel the academy's training spread through my heart, contorting it into that of a murderous monster. I hastily let go of Clove's hand, instinctively isolating myself from any weaknesses. The hurt registers on her face, but before I can respond a splash of rainbow streams through the windows. We have arrived at the Capitol.

**Clove's POV**

I can see Cato's gears working in his head and know he is trying to fight of the arrogance that has been plastered to him by our teachers. But I also know that he will never use it against me, never to harm me. As I will never use Academy Clove to hurt him. He rushes to the window, and I follow. The bright candy colors flash by too fast to see anything clearly. The train slows as we pull into the station, Capitol citizens cheering and waving. We descend onto the sleek station floor, returning air kisses and waves to our Capitol fans. Peacekeepers guide us into the Training Center to meet our prep teams and stylists. I take in the lavish décor all around, much fancier than the train. Cato and I are separated and taken to be prepped for tonight's opening ceremonies. I am greeted by a bubbly array of ridiculous people. A girl who introduces herself as Augusta chatters away as she waxes my legs, something I have regularly done and am used to. I take in her orange hair braided down to her ankles, yellow skin, and red jewels covering her body as she moves onto shaping and painting my nails. She looks like a sunset, full of color. After the gold nail pain with red stripes has dried, I am handed over to a shiny man called Nero. He adorns purple permed hair. Silver intricate tattoos cover his golden skin, making him appear to be laminating constant light. He skillfully puts my hair in a simple bun high on top of my head. I am surprised at such a simple design; usually a tribute's hair is full of color and detailed accessories. The last step before meeting my stylist is make up, done by a short paunchy man named Denim. Other than the tiger stripe tattoos covering his entire body, he seems pretty normal by my standards. He doesn't talk my ear off like the others. Denim spends at least an hour putting gold eyeliner around my hazel eyes. He delicately adds a few natural looking touches, nothing too showy too my surprise. My prep team goes on and on at how lovely I look, how stunningly natural and pretty. They are interrupted by a gruff voice ordering them to leave. From the darkened doorway emerges who I assume is my stylist, holding a dress bag.

"Hello. I am Vinear, your stylist. First of all, let me congratulate you on this opportunity. I will do my best to make you look like a winner. Let's get started," Vinear says. I am surprised at his unusual silence, the opposite of my prep team. I guess he's tired of making children look good before sending them to their deaths. Vinear is very tall and muscular with a short black ponytail. Very understated for a Capitol stylist indeed.

He helps me dress in a dark brown under dress with thin straps that ends just below my knees. He then covers my shoulders with a heavy golden collar that gives the illusion of being made out of golden feathers. Wings to match the feathers on my chest adorn the golden hat. Vinear adds golden sandals that intertwine up to my knees. He finally allows me to look in the mirror. I catch the smile cross his face when I see what he has transformed me into. I look like the ancient humans from our history books at school; of course I can't remember their names because I failed history the year we learned about them. I look powerful, deadly, and recognizable. I turn to face Vinear.

"Thank you so much," I say. "You're a genius! I can't thank you enough." I surprise the both of us by reaching up to give him a hug. He gently pats my back and we silently walk to the holding room. I board District 2's chariot and await the arrival of Cato.

**Cato's POV**

I pay no attention whatsoever to my prep team, their appearances, or what they do to me. All I think about is my strategy for the Games. Of course being from District 2, Clove and I are expected to be in the Career pack. It'll be easy enough to pick off the other Careers at night when I have watch duty. The others will be a piece of cake. The boy from 11, Thresh, might put up a fight, but I'll fight that battle when the time comes. Once Clove and I are the only two left, I will have to kill myself quickly, before she can think ahead and figure out my next move. She won't like it, but I can't watch her die. Before I know it, I am prepped and ready for my stylist. She is a very short and colorful woman, almost brighter than Lucy. She doesn't stop talking for a single second as she dresses me in a brown tunic. My chest and abdomen are covered with a golden feathered vest. A heavy hat with wings completes the ensemble. I ignore her squeals of delight as she escorts me down to the chariots. When I enter, I see nothing but Clove. Her golden outfit matches mine, bringing out her hazel eyes and cute freckles. I sneak up behind her quietly and tickle her. She falls backwards laughing into my ready arms. I look around, still laughing, to find the other tributes staring at us. I guess Clove notices this too because she hastily jumps up and pushes me roughly.

"Don't touch me, you jerk. I told you if you do that again you're dead in the arena. Got it?' she barks. She winks at me before returning to her spot on the chariot. I put on my game face and laugh ruefully.

"You got it honey. There are plenty of other girls here to mess with," I sneer. I catch the District 12 girl, Kat-something, staring at me. Playing on my murderous attitude, I give her a devilish, cold grin. She quickly turns away. The two District 1 tributes walk over in their poofy pink costumes. I give Clove a shove to let her know of our company.

"What do you want?" I snap at the boy, Marvel. He stutters pathetically. Luckily the girl Glimmer speaks up for him.

"Our idiot mentor thinks we need an alliance. You two seem pretty tough," She says with a flirtatious smile at me. I look over to Clove to get her approval. She shrugs, which I'm going to take as a yes.

"Sure, but I don't think such a petite little beauty such as yourself should be playing with the big dogs," I say in a mocking tone. She laughs menacingly.

"Don't worry about me, handsome. I can handle anything you throw at me." She cautiously and playfully snakes her arm around my waist. Clove raises an eyebrow, but I play along with Glimmer. I can't let anyone catch on that I'm in love. Especially someone who will be right beside us until she's dead.

"Come on, Glimmer. They're about to start. See you guys tomorrow," Marvel says. As the pair of them walks away, Glimmer turns to give me one last girly wave. I return it with a wink and an air kiss. Clove doesn't look at me when I enter the chariot. I give her playful nudge, but she just looks at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we have to win, Clove. If that means flirting, I'm going to do it. You know I don't mean it though," I try to tell her. She just hits me arm and winks at me. Oh, she's in business mode. I snicker at my own dumbness, which brings a smile to her lips. Suddenly, my stylists and Clove's appear to apply the last touch ups to our outfits. The opening ceremonies are about to begin.

**Clove's POV**

I can't believe he seriously thought I was mad at him. He is so funny…and cute. I guess we'll have to get used to each other's Game side. We had to do that at the academy too. You just learn to see through it and play along.

The Capitol anthem bursts from behind the gigantic double doors that slowly begin to open. Our new allies' chariot rolls out and onto the City Circle, greeting by a swooning crowd. Suddenly, our chariot lurches forward, pulling us into the excitement of the opening ceremonies.


	5. The Ceremony

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! This chapter is kind of short, the next one will be long though! :P I hope you like it!**

**Cato's POV**

The years of watching the opening ceremonies on the television are nothing compared to the deafening roar of the crowd ringing in my ears at this moment. The crowd cheers and throws roses of many colors at Clove and me, adorning us with kisses and shouts of encouragement. Filled with the sudden enthusiasm to win, I raise my fist in the air, feeling as if I have already won and am on the Victory Tour. I flash the crowd my devilish smile I used on Glimmer. They appear to love it, for I am being showered with girlish shrieks and even more flowers. My face is smiling, but I make sure to show the cold viciousness I can possess through my icy blue eyes. I turn to face the other side of the crowd and find Clove is playing them in the same manner as me. Her flirty smile shows her lovable side, while her eyes and posture subtly hint at the viper waiting to strike inside. The ride ends quickly. We are suddenly parked in front of the President's mansion, awaiting the speech that I will probably zone out during to play the crowd some more. Glimmer and Marvel's chariot are already parked next to us. Glimmer shouts at me at flips her hair, giggling like an idiot. I give her a convincing smile back and turn my attention to the screens displaying what the people at home are seeing on television. I expect Clove and me to be the center of attention; our costumes are brilliant. But the cameras seem to be focused mainly on the District 12 tributes. Their stylists have lit them on fire. Dazzling, but it means nothing if they can't fight well. The girl looks quick and knowing. I think we Careers should go after her first. The quiet ones are the ones to look out for. The boy…well, we could use his strength. Other than that he looks like a useless pretty boy. The last chariot at last pulls itself to its spot in front of the mansion. President Snow walks out onto the balcony, ready to give his speech.

**Clove's POV**

Good ole' Snow begins with congratulating us, making out districts proud, yadda yadda yadda. It's nothing we haven't heard from him the past years from watching on television. Our instructors told us the same thing every day. I take the time to look around at the other tributes, as I notice many of them are doing as well. The District 12 tributes look radiant in their fire outfits. Too bad it's not real fire to go ahead and kill them, or at least hurt them enough to make even easier targets at the bloodbath. After about ten minutes, our chariot begins to move again, returning us to the joyful arms of our escorts, mentors, and stylists. Cato and I accept their hugs and compliments, and then head to the elevator with the other tributes. Marvel holds the doors open to let us on. We cram in along with Glimmer and the girl tribute from 11. She is so tiny; I pity her for a moment. Then I remember that I can't feel bad for killing these people if Cato is going to win. I turn on my snake like smile, showing her the vile lust for her blood in my eyes. She gives a surprised gasp at looks quickly at her feet. Glimmer snicker and gives her a rough shove, slammer the girl into Marvel. Marvel the pushes her to Cato, who pushes her to me. We continue this until she reaches the 11th floor, which takes a while since Glimmer had the evil idea to push all of the buttons. I push her into Marvel again on the 10th floor, when he does something that shocks us all. He grabs her tiny figure by the collar of her gingham blue dress. He slowly lifts his fist back; releases all of his power into is arm and punches her in the gut. She doubles over in pain, gasping for air through the sobs tearing from her lips. The doors open to the 11th floor and Glimmer perniciously shoves her out and onto the floor. I catch a glimpse at her face and notice the red starting to seep through her dress. The doors to the elevator close, leaving us laughing on the way down to our floors.

**Cato's POV**

We Careers laugh all the way down to our floor, mimicking the puny girl's face after the kick Marvel gave her. Clove and I bid our new allies good night and step onto our floor. Exhausted from being Confident Cato, I turn and give Clove gigantic hug and hold her close. We stand like this for a while, giving each other strength and holding each other up. She looks up at me with her clear eyes, now void of all maliciousness. I see a single tear slide down her cheek and reach to wipe it off. I hate when she cries.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up, Cato," she states, her voice cracking. "It's different than at school where you have a fight and then go to your room and be yourself. We'll have to be like this for who knows how many weeks and I just don't think I can do it!" Clove's eyes let their walls down and tears run in torrents down her face. I lead her to her room and close the door behind us. She sits in my lap and cries while I hold her, cradling her in my arms. After about 30 minutes, her breathing steadies and she is silent as stone. She fell asleep. I tenderly lay her down and remove the heavy gold hat and collar from her. I hope she doesn't mind sleeping in her brown slip. She snuggles into a ball like she always does when she sleeps, and I pull the soft downy blanket over her. I stand there and look at her for a minute. Carefully I lean down and tuck one strand of loose hair behind her ear and out of her face. I close the door and enter my room. The hot water from the shower removes all the makeup from my face, and I throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The bed's silk sheets are cold when I crawl under the equally cold silk blankets. I lay awake and stare at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow's first training session will bring.


	6. The Training

** Hi! I put my heart and soul into this chapter, so I hope it's okay! Please keep reviewing, it means a lot! :) I finally figured out how I want to end the story, you all will be shocked! Have fun reading about the first day of training:)**

**Clove's POV**

When I wake up, I still have on my brown shift from the opening ceremonies. I see the rest of my costume beside the bed and know that Cato must have tucked me into bed last night. I'm just so tired of being so venomous. I just want to be Cato's Clove, the real Clove. But when I am challenged or around the other tributes, I can't help myself. It's like I switch into auto killer mode. At least I have Cato.

The sun is just now coming up over the horizon, so I have woken up early. I take my time in the shower, using lavender foam mixed with steaming hot water to help relax me. Today is the first training session and I am as nervous as I was my first day at the academy. But just like that day, today I will have Cato to help me through it. I dress in the outfit that has been laid out for me. The midnight black pants fit too tightly for my taste, but the green shirt is very comfortable. I wonder if the other tributes have the same ensemble, but then I remember that each of us will have our own individual look. When I enter the dining room, I am the first one there. I am served a heaping plate of eggs, bacon, and a wonderfully refreshing glass of milk. My nerves are on edge, making it hard to scarf even a bite of eggs down. When I feel I will puke with any more bites, I just sit at the table and wait for everyone to wake up. Brutus and Enobaria enter together, still in their pajamas. They give me curt nods that I return with a sickly sweet smile.

"So, let's talk training. The instructors at the school tell me you're an expert with knives. That'll be very helpful. Just don't show off too much okay? You're already obviously a Career, so there's no need to prove yourself to anyone. Try to intimidate a few of the weaker kids though. Let them know you're not one to mess with. Other than that, keep an eye out for any good competitors. You'll do great," remarks Enobaria through her creepy altered teeth. She won her Games by biting out an opponent's throat. Lovely. I nod my head to show I understand and continue sitting and wondering what today will bring.

**Cato's POV**

The sun burns my eyes and awakens me from my light sleep. Darn it, I overslept. I quickly hop in and out of the shower in record time and throw on the clothes laid out on the bed for me. The dining room is quiet, even though everyone is there except me. I sit down and hurriedly scoop food into my mouth.

"How nice of you to join us," sneers Brutus.

"I try to always be fashionably late. Keeps the competition guessing," I reply, giving an overdramatic snarl towards Clove. She giggles then snaps her head up and looks straight at Brutus. I bet she's remembering what he saw go on between us the other night. I look at her and shake my head with a smile, trying to get the point across that it's ok. She gives a small nod and continues staring at her hands.

"Okay Mr. Mentor, what are your orders for training? Because I was thinking of just showing off everything I've got. Just to keep the weaklings scared out of their wits," I declare in my best arrogant voice. Brutus rolls his eyes and stands up to leave.

"Just be yourself. If that worked for you in the academy, use it. Good luck," my mentor replied. Enobaria bids us goodbye and follows him out the door. I stand and offer my arm to Clove.

"Shall we?" I ask. She gives a wicked grin and pushes my arm away. Time to show the other tributes that this year's Careers are not to be messed with.

**Clove's POV**

When we enter the elevator to head to the Training level, the tributes from 11 and the girl from 5 are already heading down. I give the girl from 11, the one we played around with last night. She looks up at Cato and me nervously. I give her a venomous smile and Cato just stares at her coldly. The giant from her district, I think his name is Thresh, puts a protective arm around her.

"How cute," I snide. The girl from 5, the sneaky looking redhead, gives me a quick glance then looks at her feet the rest of the ride down. We arrive on the bottom floor, the gymnasium. Our bunch is the second to arrive. The boy from 5 and the pair from 1 are already waiting. Cato and I head to our allies.

"I see you rode down with our little friend from last night," Marvel says, loud enough for the girl to hear. Glimmer leans in, and draws the rest of us into a huddle.

"The girl is fresh bait, an easy kill for the bloodbath. But that boy…I think we should try to recruit him. Then kill him in his sleep when his use to us runs out," she spats.

"Let's see his skills first. I don't want anyone letting anyone into our pack though without my permission, or else. Got it?" Cato demands. He always takes charge in group environments. Marvel and Glimmer have the good sense not to contradict him and agree. Tributes steadily roll in from the elevator, most looking nervous to the point of tears. The last pair to arrive is the kids from 12. The girl keeps glancing over at our little group. Cato gives her a hard stare and she turns back to what seems to be a humorous conversation with the blonde boy.

"That big blonde from 12 looks pretty impressive too. Kind of wimpy, but lots of muscle," I whisper. Glimmer slinks up to Cato and slides her arm around his waist.

"Yea guys, the girls in this group could use a little muscle to look at every once in a while," she suggests slyly. I nod my head innocently, poking at Marvel's arm as if he were the scrawniest kid here.

"What, we're not good enough for you?" Marvel laughs. "He's big, but looks like he couldn't kill a fly. Why don't we see what he's good at first? We don't want our group getting too big right?" he continues with a questioning look at Cato. Cato nods, though he is still laughing at Glimmer. A lady calls us to attention. She introduces herself as Atala. I zone out during her long explanation of the rules and stations offered to look around at my fellow competitors. Most of the girls are a bit bigger than me in size, but obviously not in muscle. We are finally released. I turn to find that Cato is still holding onto Glimmer. She is hanging onto him like a rag doll. How tacky…we talk quickly and decide to watch some of the potential future Careers first.

We observe the pair from 12 to check out the boy whose name we learned is Peeta. He doesn't leave Katniss' side and they actually seem to be having fun together.

"Weak," comments Cato, with a look towards me. That is exactly why we hide our relationship. I can already see Glimmer and Marvel trying to figure out how to use their closeness against each other. We turn our attention to Thresh, who is currently throwing some knives at dummies. He impresses us; he hits almost every target right in the heart. We observe him at the wrestling station, where he about breaks an assistant's neck in a choke hold.

"We want him," demands Cato. He nods his head for me to go offer him a spot with the Careers. I readily walk up to him at the rope tying station and casually start working on a knot beside him.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask him. He just gives me a cold glance and turns back to his knot. "Look, we saw you practicing a little. You're not too shabby. We could use someone like you. What do ya say? Wanna be a Career?" I offer like it's the best thing I could ever offer him. He looks up at me, appalled.

"I don't join alliances with people who pick on little defenseless girls," Thresh replies harshly. I respect his cunningness, but respect shows weakness.

"Big mistake," I threaten him. I storm off to the spear throwing station where the rest of the group is waiting.

"What did he say?" Cato demands, and then nails a dummy in the head with a long wooden spear.

"He said no. Apparently he doesn't want to win, so I say we just finish him off as soon as possible. Maybe make it a slow death to show him what a mistake he made," I comment.

Cato turns to me and gives me the look he gives any other opponent, a look he's never given me before. "If anyone decides anything around here, it's going to be me. Got it?" he spats. I take a step back from him, speechless. I've seen Cato turn on others like this before, but never on me. "Got it?" he shouts a little louder. Glimmer and Marvel awkwardly turn their attention to the lunch bell that just rang. They nervously mumble about saving us seats and walk away. I just continue to stare open mouthed at Cato. I still see the fire smoldering in his eyes and actually am afraid. He roughly grabs me by the arm and pulls me up to his face. "I asked you a question, do you understand? I'm in charge in this group and only I make the decisions!" he yells. I nod, tears threatening my eyes. The look on his face softens, the realization of his action registering in his eyes. I quickly head to the lunch room, scared of the Cato that might appear once the actual Hunger Games begin.

**Cato's POV**

I can't believe what I just did. The hurt in Clove's face makes guilt override my arrogance. In past interviews before the Games, tributes have talked about wanting to not let the Games change them. To stay true to themselves and not turn into a murderous monster. Looks like it's too late for me. Clove scurries to the dining room, leaving me to fester in the guilt that has filled me. I slowly make my way to the table I see my allies have reserved. They all seem happy and confident, even Clove is acting through whatever emotions she must be feeling. I push my feelings deep inside me, like the academy taught me to do. I throw on my Career act and sit down at the table. We glide through conversation, meaningless threats and small talk. Clove laughs and talks but doesn't look at me the whole time. A bell rings signaling the end of lunch and we head back to the gym. We fly by through the fire station and sword fighting, which I dominate. The afternoon ends and Clove and I head to the elevator. I notice on our way out of the gym a glass window that allows the Gamemakers to observe our training. A few of them, Seneca Crain included, watch us leave with grim expressions. I wonder what devious plans they have for us running through their heads. Clove and I enter the elevator with the pair from 10. We don't talk the whole ride, just stand in silence until we reach level 2. Clove storms to her room without a word to Brutus, Enobaria, and Lucy, who are waiting on the couch for our arrival.

"Tough day?" asks Enobaria. I turn back onto my arrogance that is already causing me guilt.

"She just can't handle the fact that I'm the leader of the Careers and better than her," I say passively. "She'll get over it when she's dead." They nod and tell me to prepare for dinner. I head to my room and think about my last comment. How rueful can I be? First I hurt the only one I love, and now I am threatening her death? But I remind myself that it's only an act. That I'm just doing it to protect her in the long run. But it's looking like I am the one she might need protecting from.

**Clove's POV**

My room muffles the sound of my crying into my pillow. I know we would both have trouble balancing our love and our chances at winning the Games, but I never expected this. I use a food machine to order a dinner of lamb stew and hot chocolate. I can't eat with him tonight. After my meal I take a quick shower and throw on some pajamas. The pillow is still wet from my crying earlier. The silver metal ceiling reflects me as I lay on the bed. There is a soft knock at my door, and when I look up I see a note sliding slowly under the crevice.

"Go away!" I shout at the figure behind the door that I am sure is Cato. After ten more minutes of staring up at my reflection, I retrieve the note from its spot on the floor. It's reads in Cato's sloppy cursive:

_My dearest Clove,_

_ I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I came here with you to protect you, to keep my promise to you. But all I have done is hurt you more than you would've been if I hadn't have volunteered. I'm still keeping my promise to you, even though I understand if you forget all about me. You deserve to win this thing and meet a man much better than me, one who can keep his control. I am so sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again. If that is the case, I regret how our relationship ended. Thank you for being there for me all of those years at school. I'm sorry I failed to return the favor. _

_ Forever yours,_

_ Cato_

_P.S. I will always love you._


	7. The Scores

**I am so sorry if my grammer and punctuation is horrible in this chapter! I am exhausted, but had to write this before I could sleep! Please tell me of any mistakes I made so that I can correct them! Thank everyone! :)**

**Cato's POV**

The lights from the city below barely illuminate the flowers that surround me on the rooftop of the Training Center. I needed a break after delivering my letter to Clove, a break from seeing everything that reminded me of the stupid Hunger Games. I just hit the top button of the elevator and ended up here. I see the Capitol citizens below, partying at such a late hour. The sun went down hours ago, but I every time I could fall asleep all I dreamt about was the scene with Clove.

A noise from the elevator startles me. I turn around quickly to find Clove looking around her, still in her pajamas, wet hair in a tangled mess down to her waist. She looks so magnificent in the moonlight, taking in her surroundings. I turn back to face the city lights, only being able to remember the pain on her face when I yelled at her. She silently takes a seat on the couch next to me, keeping her distance. We sit there, staring into the night, not talking. After a while, I can't take it anymore.

"Why are you up here? You should be sleeping. We still have training tomorrow," I whisper, still keeping my eyes diverted from her lovely face. My voice is hoarse from the tears I hope she can't see.

"I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you. I know you were just being who we were trained to be; I've done some things I regret too. Just don't worry about it," she whispers back. I stare down at my feet, thinking.

"I'm so sorry, Clove. I'm so-"the crack in my voice cuts me off. I lean forward on the couch and shut my eyes, trying to erase the pain I feel over hurting her. Trying to escape the sound of her crying in her pillow that still rings in my ears. Trying to shut out the memory of the terror in her eyes when I grabbed her and screamed in her face. I cover my face with my hands, but the memories just keep flooding in without control. Her hands slowly slide across my shoulders; they feel ice cold in the night air.

"Cato, it's alright. I'm alright; you have nothing to be sorry for. I understand what you're going through; I'm going through it too. We just have to get through this together okay?" Clove tries to comfort me.

"No, we can't stay together. Clove I love you so much. You deserve someone so much better. Someone who won't lose control and hurt you like I did. You need a guy like that; not a kid who's going to kill a bunch of innocent people. I'm going to be dead soon anyway," I screech out. She lays her wet head on my back, humming a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little. After a little while, she speaks up in a clear voice.

"I love you, Cato. That will never change. We've been through so much together, and we're going to go through a lot more. Don't talk about dying; we don't know what will happen. But the point is we are going to help each other get through it okay? I love you." She lifts my chin to face her and I see the calmness in her eyes. I give her a small smile that she returns will a hug.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" I ask. "Your hair is wet too, you're going to get pneumonia in this cold!" I scoop her up into my arms and head to the elevator. She tilts her head back and laughs as we ride down to the darkness and silence of level 2. I set her down in front of the window and take a seat next to her.

"I tried to sleep, but couldn't," Clove starts. "So I took another shower and decided to talk to you. When I couldn't find you, I figured the only other place you could be was the roof. And I'm glad I found you," she says, leaning her head on my lap and staring out the window. I play with her damp brown hair, gently undoing the tangles. The clock in the city strikes four times. We have to be up in three hours.

"We better get to bed," I tell her, disappointed that our time together is over. She sighs and stands up. I walk her to her room and give her a peck on the cheek, then head to bed.

**Clove's POV **

** (three hours later)**

Lucy's continuous tapping awakens me from sleep. Even after staying up so late, the knowledge that Cato and I are okay gives me energy. I throw on my training uniform and quickly wash my face. My hair dries using the machine that leaves it in a glossy shine. We have them in our rooms at the academy, they are so helpful when you wake up late and don't want to brush your hair. I quickly tie up my hair and head to breakfast. Only Cato sits at the table with crumbs on his empty plate. He yawns and smiles at me.

"You're late," he teases. I sit down and clear my plate within ten minutes. "Our glorious mentors left after realizing you weren't going to be on time. They can be sooo temperamental," he continues will a fake Capitol accent and a few eye rolls. I hold back a laugh through my stuffed mouth. After downing a glass of orange juice, we head down to our second day of training.

After about two hours of wrestling, fire making, knot tying, and eventually just staring back at the Gamemakers in their window, we Careers get bored and just sit to watch the other tributes. We watch Katniss and Peeta throw some knives. She's pretty good, but I'm better. Peeta misses every target by at least five feet. The two laugh at his failure; they really seem to be close. We laugh along, mocking him. He turns around and gives us a look of defeat. Katniss glances our way and then leads him to another station. Finally its lunch time and we sit at our dominant table. Glimmer and Cato keep up their flirting act while Marvel and I loudly discuss how we plan to kill easy prey once the Games begin. The afternoon after lunch is filled with more boring stations. The instructors seem to get very annoyed with our group. We don't really take anything seriously, just hop from station to station and make fun of the skills being taught. Atala gathers every tribute around one more time, reminding us that our private sessions with the Gamemakers are tomorrow morning. We Careers pack into the elevator. The ride is short, since Marvel and Glimmer get off at the next level and us at the next after that. I give Cato a playful punch on the shoulder before heading to my room to prepare for dinner. I shower yet again and throw on some jeans and I hoodie. The table is occupied by Brutus, Enobaria, and Lucy eating heaping plates of everything imaginable. I force myself to eat and egg and some toast, but the nerves of today's Gamemaker session fill my stomach and leave no room for food. I see that Cato is having the same problem; he just pushes his biscuit around with his fork.

"I can see that you two are nervous," Enobaria remarks. "Don't worry. Clove, throw knives like you never have before. Show them how vicious you can be. Show off you quickness too. Just remember: don't look nervous. Don't go out there with your nerves so high strung that you look like a sniveling fool. Other than that, you'll do great."

Brutus continues, "You do the same, Cato. Show them everything you've got. Sword fight with a dummy or two, then don't forget to show them your strength. Make sure they know how dangerous you can be."

"Thanks for the advice," I say sincerely.

"Yea, it's really helped," Cato adds with surprisingly little sarcasm. With that, Cato and I head down to the gym. We wait a short time in silence while Marvel goes through his session, then Glimmer. Before long it's Cato's turn. I would wish him luck, but I can't in front of the other tributes. I watch the double doors close behind him, trying to remain calm.

**Cato's POV**

The gym seems eerie without the usual hum of tributes training. Now it's just me, my weapons, and the Gamemakers.

I can feel their eyes boring into my back as I head to pick up a sword. In a few quick and easy motions, I dismember all four limbs and watch as the head rolls to my feet. Satisfied with my swordplay, I throw a few spears that skewer some poor dummy's eyes, heart, and forehead. To end my marvelous show, I throw a few weights around. I stand in front of the Gamemakers, standing tall with my hands behind my back.

"Thank you, you may go," Seneca Crane dismisses me with a wave of his hand. I wait out in the hallway for Clove to finish. My heart is pounding from the adrenaline pumping through my body. I think I did well, but I won't know until the scores are revealed across Panem tonight.

**Clove's POV**

I take a deep breath and enter the gymnasium, looking up at the Gamemakers. By instinct, I head directly for the knives. The knives are beautifully made, some with serrated edges and a few with machete blades. The nervousness creeps its way into be aim, and I miss the bull's eye by a few centimeters. I close my eyes and take another deep breath, then pick up five knives in my left hand. Quick with years of practice, my hands let the knives fly and sink into three different dummies. All land where vital organs would be. Just to prove my impeccable accuracy, I sever a rope holding a boxing bag up from across the wide gym floor. The Gamemakers dismiss after I walk before to show that my performance was complete. When I walk out the door and into the hall, I find Cato sitting against the wall. I help him to his feet and we head to our level. We anxiously make small talk, telling each other about our session. When we get back to our quarters, a nice meal has already been laid out. Our mentors and escort sit and chat, greeting us as we take our seats. Cato and I repeat our tales of our adventures in the sessions, giving detail to satisfy our curious team. They seem pleases enough, but they won't be completely happy until they see our scores. We head to the living room and sit in front of the TV. I choose a seat next to Lucy, Cato sits opposite of me by Brutus.

It seems that the Capitol anthem takes forever, but Claudius Templesmith eventually comes on to announce our scores. Marvel's picture pulls up on the screen, a silver 8 flashes beneath. Glimmer flounces up with the same score. I cross my fingers for Cato; scores can be life or death when it comes to getting sponsors. Cato's handsome face appears with a 9 bragging underneath. We all applaud and congratulate him on such an excellent score. Then it's my turn. I twist my hands in my lap until I see the 10 under my profile. I let out a triumphant laugh and clap my hands. Everyone pats me on the back and gives me their enthusiasm.

"You two better get some sleep," Brutus warns. "Tomorrow is preparations for the interviews, and you have no idea how exhausted that can get." Cato and I give everyone hugs goodnight, then I head off to my room. Cato follows close behind. He stops me in front of his door and I give him a hug. We congratulate each other one more time before closing our doors for the night.

**I hope you all like it! :) Only one more chapter until the Games begin!**


	8. The Interviews

**Ok here it is! The longest chapter yet! After this comes the arena! hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Cato's POV**

I am awakened by Lucy's pestering rapping on my door.

"Cato darling," she squeaks, "hurry up and get ready! You have interview preparations today!" Right. The interviews are tonight. The shirt I slept in accompanied by a pair of blue jeans complete my morning routine; I am way too lazy to put any effort into my look this morning. Clove is walking out of her room right as I am.

"Good morning," I yawn, noticing her outfit. I examine the floor length red dress and at least five inch heels in her hands. She laughs at the apparently confused expression on my face.

"Lucy wants me to practice walking in a dress and heels," Clove explains. "Oh, Brutus told me to have you meet him in the sitting room. You'll be working on content with him for a few hours while Lucy and I work on presentation. Then we'll switch."

"Well, have fun I guess," I say, still intently staring at the dress. Clove looks good in red! She walks towards me and gives me a playful shove as she walks out and into the hallway. I follow her, the image of the satiny material hugging her body still mesmerizing me.

I find Brutus waiting in the sitting room, staring off into space. He looks up when I enter the door and motions for me to sit across from him.

"Hello. So did Clove explain the plans for today?" Brutus asks.

"Yup," I reply. "A few hours of content with you, then onto Lucy for presentation. Then I'm guessing you hand me over to my stylists, then onto the interviews?"

"That's the plan," remarks Brutus. "I think we both know that your angle for the interviews tonight is intimidating Career. So, let's do a few practice questions and see what you've got."

We used to do interview practices at the academy, so I breeze right through the question. I tell him about my raw determination to win. Confident Cato answers every inquiry with venom in every answer. I hint at my 'relationship' with Glimmer, practicing my technique for throwing the crowd off Clove's and my scent. A million questions later, Brutus tells me I'm ready and to go see Lucy in the dining room.

When I enter, Clove has already left and Lucy waits patiently in a chair for me.

"Good afternoon," I greet her. She stands and gives me a short and extremely awkward hug.

"Now," she starts, "let's work on your sitting posture." Lucy goes on explaining how to sit up straight, keep my head hey, and most of all: SMILE. I win her over with my cocky grin and just the right amount of evilness added in. We continue with walking practice, which if you ask me is completely pointless. Finally after three more hours of Lucy's quiet teaching, it's time to go get ready for the interviews.

** Clove's POV**

Enobaria's repetitive questions are a welcome treat compared to Lucy's dumb high heeled shoes. My feet are covered in blisters, and I've acquired a few bruises from tripping over my dress. Remembering interview training at the academy, I impress Enobaria with my prepared answers. The time comes to hand myself over to Vinear, to prepare my looks for the interview tonight. My prep team greets me with enthusiastic hugs and kisses and then gets down to work. I sit patiently as they chat away, doing my hair up in a braid down the back of my skull that continues into a ponytail beginning at the top of my head. I make small talk with Augusta about my nervousness while she gives my nails a sunset hue. Denim is ecstatic as he plasters orange and red highlights onto my eyes. The glue from my newly applied fake eyelashes burns, but I barely notice through the squawks of delight from the team. The circle me like vultures, commenting and complimenting me on how fabulous they think I appear. I shyly thank them for their hard work, wanting badly to see what look Vinear has created for me. He enters the room with another dress bag in his arms and shoos my prep team away.

"Nervous?" he asks casually while motioning me to close my eyes. I shut them, and feel the silky inside of the dress.

"Very," I stutter. "But I'll be fine. Once I see the other tributes I'll be okay." I know this to be true. Once I see the horror on the other competitors' faces, my Game side will kick in and eliminate all worries from my mind. My thoughts will focus on how to intimidate them, how to win over potential sponsors.

"Open your eyes," commands Vinear. He faces my body to direct a full length mirror. I am entranced by the design he has created. Sunset orange ruffles cascade down to my stomach, then continue in a lighter smooth hue down to the floor. Since my dress covers my feet, I am granted the privilege to wear a pair of comfortable orange flats. The dramatic make up enhances the effects of my outfit; I look like a perky yet deadly girl.

"Thank you," I whisper, still in awe over my appearance. Vinear gives a small smile, his joy shining in his eyes.

"Come," says he, "let's get you down to the stage." He takes my hand and guides me into the elevator, where Cato and his short, bouncy stylists are already. Cato opens his mouth to speak, but the short annoying lady cuts him off.

"Fabulous!" She shrieks in an unnerving high pitch. She and Vinear go on to discuss their designs, giving Cato and me a minute to look shyly at each other.

His stylist has dressed him in an all-black ensemble. His slacks and silk shirt are paired with a sleep leather jacket. Cato's prep team has spiked his blonde hair and left his face recognizable and clear of make-up. He looks quit handsome, and I give him a secret smile. He returns it with a wink, and his grin that has always made me swoon. We arrive on the ground floor and enter the city circle to a back stage area where Lucy and our mentors await us.

"You look great!" Lucy compliments, a radiant smile beaming from her bright blue lips. Enobaria gives me a grin that looks more like a snarl through her razor sharp teeth. Brutus tells Cato and me that we look amazing, and then guides us to our places in line behind Marvel and Glimmer.

"Hey baby," Cato flirts as he slinks up next to Glimmer. Her very see through gold dress shimmers in ripples down her curves. Her blonde hair is left down and shines along with the dress. She will have no problem getting sponsors in that outfit. Marvel wears a bright blue suit and looks about the same otherwise. He greets me with a curt nod and turns his attention to the stage, where Caesar Flickerman has started to entrance the crowd with the excitement of the interviews. He takes his seat, his powder blue hair and eyes matching his sparkly blue suit. A stage hand ushers Glimmer towards the open seat next to Caesar, and the crowd screams at her sexy look. I just stare at the back of Marvel's head until her three minutes is up, then I nervously look behind me to notice my fellow tributes fearful expressions. Just as I predicted, this makes me gain all the confidence in the world. The ruthlessness I've learned to turn on and off automatically overpowers my brain. The buzzer sounds, queuing me to head onto the stage. The audience greets me and my gown with a generous applause as I take a seat next to Caesar. I plaster my poisonous yet girly smile onto my lips and give a small wave to the crowd.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Caesar enthuses. "So, Clove, how is the change from the District 2 to the Capitol?"

This is one of the first questions I was taught how to answer at school. I remember to make the Capitol feel like they're the top of the world, like I look up to each and every one of them as role models. Which I don't.

"The Capitol is great! Everyone has just been so kind here, so welcoming. Every person I've met is amazing and so gracious!" I gush. The crowd responds with sounds of thanks, blowing me kisses and waving.

"Well, I'm glad we've made you feel so comfortable!" Caesar grins. "I must ask, how did such a small girl as yourself pull a 10? I mean that is impressive!" he bellows.

"Let's just say I'm not as innocent and tiny as I look," I hint, giving a subtle coldness to my eyes.

"I think we all figured you're a force to be reckoned with after you volunteered so hastily at the Reaping!" he exclaims. "Tell us, we're dying to know, why did you volunteer?"

I think about the question. Technically, training for the Hunger Games is illegal, even though everyone knows the Career districts do. I just come up with something to try and scare my fellow tributes backstage.

"District honor is very important to me, Caesar," I begin. "Ever since I was little I've wanted to make my District proud in some way. I can be _very _ruthless when I have to be. I'll go to any heights, even putting myself in such danger, to make my country and my District proud." This wins the audience over completely. They cheer and scream, while Caesar announces his last question.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to your fellow tributes before the Games begin tomorrow?"

I feel the venom soak into my heart and the answer seethes out of me. "Watch your backs, because you will die if you mess with me." Caesar follows the Capitol crowd with _oohs _and _ahs_. The buzzer signaling the end of my time sounds. I stand and take Caesar's hand.

"Good luck, dear! We all wish you the best, Clove from District 2!" he shouts to the crowd. I smile and wave as I exit the stage, taking a seat in another hallway next to Marvel and Glimmer. We whisper good jobs to each other, then turn out attention to Cato. He has fully taken on his arrogant and killer attitude, hinting at his assured victory of the Games and every question. If I didn't truly know him, I would've though him to be a murderer who would stop at nothing to win the Hunger Games. That's exactly how he can be at times, but not with me. Well, except that one time at training. But that's behind us now. Cato's time is quickly up, and he takes the empty seat next to me.

"Good job," I whisper, barely audible over the audiences cheer for the next tribute. He secretly smiles and takes my hand, and I quickly cover it with the folds of my gown. While watching the other tributes, I realize that Cato and I didn't watch any of the other scores last night except for Glimmer and Marvel. So I intently listen and store each tributes score into my mind. Most everyone is in the 5 range, nothing too special. I notice the boy from 3 scored a 9. I give a look to my allies, letting them know that we need to recruit him. Cato nods his consent. Surprisingly the girl from 11, the puny 12 year old, scored a 7. The boy from her district scored a 10, no shocker there.

Then the silly girl from 12 enters the stage. Everyone is so overwhelmed by her dress, so impressed. They forget that no matter what she looks like now, she will be dead within a few weeks. But then I hear her score: 11. Cato looks wildly at me, shocked that such a weak and foolish girl could earn such a score.

"She's the first one we kill," Cato seethes to us. We all silently agree, feeling the coldness of bloodlust coursing through our veins. She gives one last stupid twirl in her stupid dress, and then Peeta takes her place. The crowd laughs at his jokes with Caesar about showers. Dumb and weak. He scored an 8 in training, not too bad. But unless he proves useful otherwise, he will not be a Career. But then, his weakness along with Katniss' shines through. Caesar asks about any girlfriends he has, when Peeta sheepishly admits to his 'lifelong love, Katniss. Cato looks at me, hurt in his eyes but evilness in his expression. We've figured out how to get to Katniss.

**Cato's POV**

This is perfect. We now have a secret weapon to get to Katniss, whose 11 in training is beginning to worry me. The interviews end, and we tributes are led to the elevators. Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and I wait until we see Peeta, for once not glued to his apparent crush.

"Hey there lover boy," Clove hisses behind his back, making him quickly turn to face our group. He stutters out a hello, then just stares at us, unsure of our intensions for seeking him out.

I decide to just tell it to him straight. "Listen, were you serious about that whole romance thing? Or are you just trying to get her behind her back? Because if it's the second one, we could use you in our pack. Help us lure her in," I explain. He thinks for a moment, a bewildered look on his face.

"Um, well I…ya it's just to confuse her," he says, gaining confidence with each word. "I figured that if she thinks that I like her, she won't expect me to kill her. But I planned on proving that wrong in the arena." I don't believe him 100%, but we could still use his skills.

I put out my hand to shake. He looks at it like it's a viper ready to strike, then takes it. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup," Marvel replies. "See ya." We watch him head to his level, then look for the crippled kid from 3 who scored a 9. We find him waiting at the elevator, a nervous look on his pinched face. He about faints when he sees us, a wild pack of dogs heading straight for him.

"What did you do to get a 9?" I ask quickly. He just looks up at me huge eyes

"I, I um, I can program mines. And I'm good with electricity," he replies. I look at the group, they all shakes their heads in approval. This kid could be useful, mines are great protection and traps.

"So kid, what do you say about hanging with us Careers? You'd just set up a few mines around the Cornucopia, ya know for protection. Maybe set a few traps." I hold my hand out for him to shake, and he immediately grabs on. He gives a goofy smile to all of us through his black rimmed glasses.

"Sounds great," the kid practically cries. "My name is Lectro by the way."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Lectro," Clove says with a prim wave and a wink. Lectro blushes and heads into the elevator.

"We're going to follow him, maybe talk some strategy," Glimmer says, dragging Marvel with her.

"See you tomorrow," Clove says. We have waited so long that we get an elevator to ourselves. We both sigh as the doors close, glad to be relieved of our murder mode. We smile at each other and I am reminded of how much I love Clove.

"So what was that wink to Lectro all about?" I question with fake hurt. Clove giggles.

"Well you're getting pretty comfy with Glimmer, so I figured I could use a companion," she pouts, holding back a smile. The doors open onto level 2.

"Meet me on the roof, okay?" Clove whispers. I nod and head to my room.

** Clove's POV**

Quickly, I shower and throw on some shorts and a t shirt. Our mentors are having dinner with potential sponsors, so I use the magic food machine to order a light picnic in a basket. Trying to beat Cato to the roof, I rush up the elevator and hastily set out the blanket and food. I ordered all of Cato's favorites: roast beef, tomato basil soup, and a chocolate cake for dessert. I light two candlesticks that I stole from the dining room, just as Cato steps out of the elevator. He pulls up short and looks down at me where I sit on the ground.

"What's this?" he asks.

"I figured we should have one last night alone together before the Games tomorrow," I explain. He sits down across from me, no smile playing on his lips. He just stares blankly at me, at the food, then up at the night sky where the stars are obscured by the city lights. "What is it?"

He looks down at me, his blue eyes still expressionless. "This really is our last night together, isn't it? Our last night being able to be ourselves. Then I go on flirting with Glimmer, you with Lectro. We both kill, and only one of us lives. Then the other goes and gets on with their life."

Cato's words are the exact thoughts I've been pushing out of my mind since he volunteered. "Why did you have to volunteer?" I whisper, looking down at the blanket we're sitting on. "Why couldn't you have just waited until next year?"

Cato gently lifts my chin up with his hands, slowly and gently. He gradually leans in, closer, and closer. He pauses, right in front of my face and looks me in the eyes. I lean in the rest of the way, making our lips touch. We stay there for a moment, breathing each other in. This is our first real kiss, ever. We have always been close, but always cautious. And this is how I always wanted this moment to be like: innocent and simple. He finally smiles down at me, which makes me grin. We spend the rest of the evening eating and then remembering our favorite moments with each other. Both of our favorites though are the moment that just happened, the best night of our lives which just happens to be the night before we enter the Hunger Games.

Eventually, even after the Capitol parties die down, Cato and I head to bed. He gives me one more kiss, on the cheek though, before entering his room for the night. I crawl into my bed, silently going insane. My happiness from the evening turns to shear horror at the thought of possibly losing Cato tomorrow. I can't let that happen. He will win the Hunger Games, and I will make sure of it.


	9. The Arena

**It's time for the Hunger Games! Yay! :D This chapter is kind of short, and so is the next one. I promis though they will pick up length:) Now I changed the dialogue a little bit in some scenes from the original text for copyright reasons, but it's the same generally! I hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN A LOT! :)**

**Cato's POV**

I wake up from yet another nightmare, at least my third one tonight. I welcome the sunshine streaming in through the windows, glad that I can finally get up and start moving. Today is the day, the day the Hunger Games begin. The clock next to my bed reads six, so we still have four hours to go. The shower helps wake me up, and I put on a pair of jeans and a grey shirt. I enter the dining room to find Clove and our mentors along with Lucy. They are not eating; we will eat on the way to the arena.

"Good morning," comments Brutus.

"So this is it?" I ask. This is when we say our goodbyes to our escort and mentors. I give Enobaria a hand shake and a quick good bye. To Lucy I give a thankful hug and a peck on the cheek. Brutus gives me a firm handshake.

"You're going to do just fine, remember to find a source of water at protect it at all costs. Weed out the weaker tributes first, and then handle the bigger ones as a pack with the other Careers. And watch out for the boy from 11 and that girl from 12 got it?" he confirms.

"Yea, thanks. For everything," I reply. Brutus turns and leaves the room, with Enobaria and Lucy right behind him. Our stylists enter the room, ready to guide us to the arena. I've spent so much time with her, yet I still do not know this annoying lady's name, and considering I am going to die, I really don't care. Clove, our stylists, and I are lifted into a hovercraft on a ladder that holds us frozen as statues. Clove and I are tagged in the arm with trackers for the Gamemakers to keep track of our whereabouts. The ride to the arena takes a few hours, which we spend in silence while playing with the breakfast that has been laid out. I don't really feel like eating.

I'm not nervous at all. I'm just horrified. I can't bear to think of what my Clove, my precious Clove, will have to go through in the next few weeks. She will kill, and then regret it. She will probably get injured, although I'll try my best to prevent it. She will have to watch me flirt with Glimmer while she does the same with Lectro. Then, after all that, she will have to live with the fact that I let her win, that I killed myself for her sake. I stare at the ceiling, trying to get a grip on my emotions. I think about our Career pack and its members. We have Clove and I, Glimmer and Marvel, Lectro, and Peeta. Really the only reason I allowed Lover Boy in the group is to help us track down Katniss. After he's served his purpose, we can give the people at home a good show with him. My thoughts are interrupted by the landing of the hovercraft. Clove and I are separated, leaving me and my pestering stylist alone in a dim room. She chatters away while I dress in the tribute uniform that has been laid out. Brown thin pants, a thin t shirt, a belt, a black reflective jacket that reaches my knees, and a pair of sturdy leather boots. I put my Game face on as my short stylist plasters me with hugs and fake tears, then enter the launch tube. I'm starting to greedily await the Games with excitement at the thought of not having to listen to any more of this bouncy woman's talk. A female voice announces to prepare for launch. I allow Confident Cato to take over, instantly putting a sneer on my face and bloodlust in my mind. As the metal plate rises into the arena though, I still deep down in my heart grieve for the pain to come for my Clove.

**Clove's POV**

I take in my surrounds once the countdown starts, taking this time to allow Academy Clove to take root in my mind. Allowing her to prepare me to murder and enjoy it. The Cornucopia's golden surface glares into my eyes. I see the weapons spilling from its entrance though and know that we Careers will stay here and set up camp after the bloodbath. To the right is a lake, a perfect spot to await and kill thirsty tributes. We are on an open stretch of dirt and grass, a small field. . In the distance I spot a tall grassy field. The countdown registers in my mind to be almost up.

Five. I can't wait to see the terror on the faces of my victims.

Four. It'll be fun to hunt down stray tributes tonight.

Three. The Academy never said how much fun this would be.

Two…Cato. Where is Cato? I have to find…ONE.

The gong sounds and my instincts take over. I rush to the gold horn and grab a perfect bag full of knives. Lovely. I look around for my first kill. The girl from 12 stands struggling over a bag with a curly haired boy. Without thinking, I take aim and the knife sinks into his back. Another knife aims for Katniss, but she runs and deflects it with the pack. Darn it. My attention is taken by another tribute trying to flee with a canteen of water. She doesn't even realize I've seen her until my weapon finds its home in her stomach. Someone's back bumps into mine and I turn to find Glimmer pulling a bow and quiver of arrows from a blood covered short boy. Once he falls, she turns to me.

"Hey! Having fun?" I ask her. She grins and shoots an arrow towards a girl not even six feet away. The arrow falls and hits the girl's thigh instead of anywhere fatal Glimmer might've been aiming. I run over and slice her neck, can't have her crawling away to come sneak up on us later. We continue fighting, sometimes calling to each other as if this were a normal day. The field finally clears out, leaving us Careers alone. I turn and watch as Cato snaps our last costumer for the day's neck. We look around at each other, breathing heavily and proud of our work. I run towards Cato, and then pull up short when I remember that Academy Clove doesn't love Cato. Only I do. He is busy anyway tickling Glimmer. Ugh. Lectro gives Marvel a high five, then heads towards me.

"Hey Clove. How's it going?" he asks, a blush spreading over his freckled face.

"I'm just dandy! Yourself?" I return with a Capitol accent. He just blushes and mumbles out a sheepish answer that I ignore. "How many did we get?" I ask to everyone. I'm answered conveniently by the cannons, each shot equaling one dead tribute. A triumphant 11 shots ring out, and we all high five each other in congratulations. Then I remember someone, Peeta. The dumbo who we tricked into helping us find Katniss. I find him standing alone in the Cornucopia, sifting through the supplies and weapons. He has tied a bandage around his bloody arm and has serious bruises on his face. But now that I think about it, we've all looked better. My hair has fallen from its ponytail and I am caked in dirt and blood. My fellow Careers are covered in the same.

"What all is in there, Lover Boy?" I shout to Peeta. He looks up at us as if he just remembered that we're all here.

"Lots of handy stuff," he replies quietly. I look around and see my thoughts reflected on the other Careers' faces. We better find Katniss and then kill him quick. The sun appears to be setting in the synthetic sky. That means hunting time.

"Alright, everyone," begins Cato, "gather up some weapons, take a few practice shots, and then we'll head out for a nice relaxing hunt. Marvel, Lectro, you two stay here. Start setting up a mine system or something to protect the supplies, Lectro. You should know how being from 3 and all." Lectro and Marvel nod, then get to work on digging holes.

Cato of course grabs two heavy duty swords, slicing up the nearest crate as a warm up for our hunt. Glimmer attempts again at the bow and arrows, failing miserably but succeeding in her blonde little head. Peeta shocks me by lodging three knives in a tree trunk at least 30 feet away. I do the same, giving him an arrogant smirk. Cato gives the call to move out, and we head into the darkening trees that surround the lake.

The hoot of owls and hiss of bugs makes Glimmer whimper all through the hike, giving Cato reason to wrap his muscular arms around her. Peeta keeps his distance, taking up the back of our party. I keep my eyes glued ahead, thinking of the day's events. It's official. I am a murderer. Academy Cloves shrinks back as the realization hits me full force. I am responsible for the deaths of innocent children, the heartbreak of their families, the regret of their Districts. Tears well up in my eyes, thankfully hidden by the darkness that surrounds us. I snap out of it though when I see a faint light up ahead.

"Hey guys! Look!" I shout whisper, pointing to the flickering of a small fire.

"Looks like a poor little tribute got cold," Glimmer says with fake sympathy. We all laugh and run ahead, seeing the girl's form take shape near the fire. Cato's sword gleams reflective light from the flames as he strikes down on the girl. The metal slices her leg; Cato is apparently going to have fun with this one.

"Please! Please don't!" the girl sobs, then screams as Glimmer repeatedly stabs an arrow through her other leg. I laugh and lodge a knife in her shin, slowly dragging it up to her thigh. The others laugh hysterically at her pleas and cries for help, knowing that there is none available. Cato suddenly thrusts his sword into her abdomen, cutting of her cries with a sharp gasp. He leans down and checks her for supplies, finding none. We continue to laugh and walk a ways down, waiting for the cannon. We are about 20 feet away when we grow impatient.

"There's no cannon," I point out, getting a look from Peeta.

"I killed her myself; she's dead," Cato spats. He Glimmer get into it, she insisting the girl is alive and Cato insisting the opposite. Peeta breaks in, announcing that he'll go finish her off. He stalks off with a heavy gait. We readily whisper about him once he's out of earshot.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Glimmer asks annoyed.

"He can help us find her, making that job a lot easier. Then we kill him," I reply.

"Yea and he is actually pretty good with that knife," Cato adds, directing a look at me. Peeta returns with the sound of cannon fire behind him.

"She's dead," he announces. We congratulate him and head on into the night. After about 3 miles of walking, we call it quits and head back to the Cornucopia. Just as we step into the clearing, Lectro stops us.

"Wait guys!" he shouts with urgency. We stop dead in our tracks. "I set up the mines around the camp, so if you step on one everything goes up in smoke. I've make little circles in the dirt to let you know where to step okay?" I nod and look at the ground. Peeta, Glimmer, and Cato go ahead of me, stepping cautiously on the pattern of safe spots. Lectro goes past them and takes me hand, then gently guides me through the mine system. I gag inside, but give him a thankful kiss on the cheek. He blushes, yet again, and heads to the tent he's set up. Marvel walks out to welcome us.

"I set up our sleeping bags, and I put our weapons beside each one in case of a surprise attack. Now I also set up a watch system, Glimmer you go fir-"Marvel is cut off by Cato grabbing his shirt.

"Since I'm in charge, I set up the watch system. Got it?" he rages. Marvel stutters out an answer and is released.

"We will take watch in district pairs. Glimmer and Marvel first, then Clove and I. Lectro and Peeta, you guys can pair up I guess," Cato announces. My insides jump at the thought of a few hours alone with Cato. We say our goodnights to each other, then crawl into the tent while Glimmer and Marvel set up watch center outside. Cato takes the bag with the sword next to it, naturally. He gives me a small smile and a wink. I smile in return, then snuggle into the bag next to the knives. Lectro climbs into the bag next to me, subtly scooting closer and closer until our shoulders our touching.

"I hope you don't mind?" he stutters, making me giggle. As a reply I scoot even closer, laying my head on his chest. I hear him gasp in surprise, then relax his head on top of mine. Cato grumbles and moves his bag to the other side of me. Lectro, thankfully, is already asleep and doesn't notice. I grope for Cato's hand under the bags against the ground, finding it and grasping to it with all my might. He strokes my finger gently with his thumb, and the last thing that runs through my mind before I drift to sleep is how much I love him.


	10. The Watch

** Hello! Okay so this chapter is SUPER short! But the next one should be longer! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! :)**

**Cato's POV**

Marvel's foot kicking my side wakes me up with a start. I sit up and find Glimmer trying to get Clove up too. It must be our shift for the watch. The grogginess in my head clears somewhat as I stand up and leave the tent. I sit next to the electric heater Marvel found in the supplies. Clove sits down beside me, silent as stone. We sit there, not talking, just staring at different points. All I can think about, now that I'm alone with Clove and not expected to be a monster, is all of the people I killed today. Back home their families are grieving in mourning of their children. And they are calling me a vicious snake. They're right too. When Clove isn't here to mellow me out, I am the monster that killed their children. I am the snake that ruined their family.

"I think they're asleep, we can talk now," says Clove. She scoots closer to me, and lays her head on my shoulder. I reach for her hand and play with the ring on her finger. A few minutes later, I feel my shirt beneath her head beginning to grow wet.

"Clove?" I ask, "Clove are you alright?" Her big brown eyes look up at mine, filled with pain and tears.

"Cato, we killed people. They weren't the dummies at the academy, they were real! And I, I actually enjoyed it! She made me enjoy it!" Her voice chokes off and turns to sobs. I hold her closer, cradling her upper body in my arms. I sink my face into her hair, trying not to think of the Hunger Games, the kids we've killed, or anything but Clove. I think of her words, how she said someone made her enjoy it. She must be talking about herself, she must be going through what I am. All I can do is stroke her hair gently, trying to calm her down. In the back of my mind, the fear of our allies hearing her sobs through the tent warns me to try and quiet her down.

"Clove, shush it's okay. It's alright. Just calm down okay? Someone will hear you. It's okay honey, I've got you," I whisper into her hair. She takes deep breaths, slowing her breathing down. When she is able to hold her tears, she lifts her head up and looks at me. Tears are still squeezing out of her eyes and mixing with the dirt on her face. I can tell she is trying to compose herself, but she just lets the tears fall. I put my hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears, wishing I could wipe away the pain. I slowly lean in and gently put my lips to her for a second, then move on to her cheek. She hugs me, her arms wrapping themselves around my back.

"I love you Cato," she declares without a trace of tears in her voice. "I love you so much."

I look up at the sky, the trees that are probably filled with cameras taking in every moment of our time together. I know the audience watching must be astonished at our closeness, and our ability to hide it.

"I love you too, Clove," I whisper. We hear the zipper of the tent flap and immediately separate ourselves. Peeta walk out alone.

"I decided to let Lectro sleep after all that digging he did today. Oh and i-" he cuts off when he sees Clove trying to hide her tears. He looks from her to me, the gears working in his head. "Everything okay?"

"Ya," I reply too quickly. "Why wouldn't it be?" he just shrugs and tells us to head to bed. Clove hurries into the tent. I look up at him, still thinking too much to sleep. "Hey I meant to ask, how did Katniss get that 11 in training?" His heads shoots up, eyes full of fear and mouth gaping.

"She um, she's good at, well," he stutters. I understand now. He really does love her. He doesn't want us to know her secret, her weaknesses. I look at the tent behind us, holding Clove. I would do the same for her.

"It's okay," I tell him. "I know how you feel." Relief floods his face and he looks down at the ground. I feel bad, showing him this kindness knowing that later I will probably be responsible for his death. He bids me good night as I stand and enter the tent. Lectro has found his place next to my Clove again, her hand resting on his chest. My heart droops with the wariness of knowing we can't just be together. My eyes droop along with it, and I drift to sleep just as the sun begins to rise.

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**


	11. The Fire

**Here is the latest chapter! Please keep reviewing! :)**

**Clove's**** POV**

I wake up some time around midmorning, the sun already high in the sky. I find my head nuzzled into Lectro's neck and almost puke, but I feel Cato's hand gripping mine and feel less grossed out. I scoot myself out from my sleeping bag and leave the tent. It's hot outside today. I find Peeta, Glimmer, and Marvel sitting in a circle, holding their weapons of choice.

"Good morning, sunshine!" enthuses Glimmer. I yawn loudly and try to stretch the stiffness from my limbs.

"Morning," I greet everyone. "What's for breakfast?" Peeta holds out a bag of beef jerky and I greedily take it. As I sit to eat, Cato and Lectro enter into the daylight. I look at Cato. All traces of our time last night, any tears he might've shed or and pain in his eyes, are gone. He is back to his arrogant and cocky self. Glimmer waves him to the spot next to her and they snuggle into each other while sharing a box of crackers. Lectro takes an uninvited seat next to me and digs his hands into my bag of beef jerky. How attractive. I smile and giggle, acting along as though it were the cutest thing in the whole country of Panem. After breakfast, we get bored. By late afternoon, Cato has sharpened his swords so much they gleam brighter than the light reflecting off the lake. Glimmer can actually work the bow and arrows now with so much practice. Lectro has drawn diagrams in the dirt of different electrical traps he learned about in school. Marvel has broken three spears throwing them into trees. Peeta and I just keep sharpening our knives, only to dull them again by tossing them at trees and into the dirt.

"Hey guys, do you see that too?" Peeta asks just as the sun begins to set. Off into the distance an eerie smoke begins to appear. We see the orange tips of fire licking up trees and tiny fire balls being launched into the air. Cato turns and gives us all suggestive grins. Hunting time.

"We should go by the lake," I suggest. "Anybody in that fire is going to want water and the lake is the most accessible water source around. They'll be weak and easy." Everyone shouts in excitement and we run to the lake. We walk around the circumference of the lake a few time, slices through underbrush and tall plants to make sure no tribute is hiding. We find no one. Our disappointment and anger is obvious as we return back to the Cornucopia. We silently mope around the camp, stacking up our supplies in the center of the mines. Glimmer suddenly stands up from the rope she was bending over, looking wildly towards the clearing smoke in the distance.

"What is it?" Marvel asks grumpily.

"The other night, when we were hunting, do you guys remember seeing that pond or spring or whatever it was? Over at the edge of the forest?" Glimmer questions. I do remember it, a tiny spring fed pond surrounded by smooth rocks in the thicket of trees. Hurriedly we all grab our backpacks and weapons and take off towards the pond where surely a thirsty tribute, a weak tribute, will be resting for the night.

** Cato's POV**

Our pack races to the area where the pond is. I take the lead, naturally, while Peeta falls to the end, making sure no one follow us. We left Lectro back at camp to make sure no one infiltrated our mine system. The adrenaline of thinking of who our victims will be makes my ears ring in excitement. If we're lucky, it'll be Thresh or Katniss. But I doubt either of them is dumb enough to camp by a water source. We can hope though.

Smoke left over from the fire chokes us as we move, somewhat slowing us down. Our voices become raspy and we take breaks every so often to try and stop our coughing. It is nearly dusk when we reach the pond, when Clove points to a small figure drifting to sleep near a group of lilies. I smile as the face registers in my mind. It's Katniss.

We let out whoops of joy and close in on her, but she jumps up and starts climbing a tree. She appears to be injured on her leg, probably acquired it during the fire. Katniss is still able to make her way up a tree though. We all stop and stare at her, thinking of all the possible ways to finish her off.

"How are you?" she calls down with a smile. So annoying.

"Fine, you?" I answer, getting aggravated at her courage. She blabbers on and invites me up, an invitation which I graciously accept. She scurries up to higher branches. I continue making progress, but a thin branch snaps beneath my weight and I fall to the ground. Glimmer grumbles and gives it a try, also falling. Finally we resort to having Glimmer attempt shooting her with arrows, which ends disastrously. We regroup, trying to figure out a way to get her down.

"She'll have to come down sometime," Peeta points out. "Let's just leave her until morning." All of us grumble but agree. Clove starts a fire and we set up our supplies from our backpacks. We have no sleeping bags, so Glimmer lays her head on my arm. Marvel takes first watch alone, his spear resting in his lap. The stars begin to come out and I drift to sleep, excited to kill one of our toughest competitors tomorrow.

A crashing sound above me wakes me up, still drowsy in the early dawn. Out of nowhere a large grey sphere burst on the ground, and flying creatures explode in a fury of gold. Tracker Jackers! I've never seen them up close, but after years of watching the Games I know to avoid them. Peeta and Marvel are up and running in a split second, shouting at us to go to the lake. Glimmer screams and I pry myself from her, Clove yanking me free and holding onto me as we make way to the pond, which is closer than the lake. Marvel waits there when we arrive, his head the only part of his body not submerged. Clove and I dive in, and then rest on the bank when the wasps' buzzing is gone. We three sit by the bank and pull out stinger from the golden devils, green oozing out of each lump. I have stings on my chest, my cheek, neck, and ankle. Clove escaped with just one on her neck. Marvel has none, he ran off soon enough.

"Where's Peeta and Glimmer?" I ask, wincing at I yank a stinger free from my ankle.

"Glimmer got it bad, Cato. I don't think she made it," Clove says with a hint of happiness in her tone.

"Peeta got the Trackers off his scent and then ran back to the tree. He was yelling Katniss' name," Marvel comments. It all makes sense now; he was double crossing us. Rage fills me and I grab my sword, making my way back to the tree. I hear Peeta screaming at Katniss to run, to hurry. As I burst into the clearing, I see her wobbling away. I look down to see Glimmer's disfigured body, covered in stings and green ooze and reeking in the early morning air. Good, no more acting like I like her. Peeta and I circle each other; he has picked up my other sword I left behind when we ran. I laugh at his gall to go against me in a sword fight. His face looks drawn and pale, as if he knows he will not survive this.

My mind takes me back to last night, the understanding I felt for him over love. He is protecting her, paying the price to save her. I truly admire him for that, but we're in the Games. Cruelty takes over the pity I felt and in two swift motions I slice his cheek and arm. He drops the sword and falls to the ground, lying on his back. The harshness of my academy training and years of watching the Games tells me to make his death a slow and agonizing one. So instead of delivering an instantly fatal blow, I swing my weapon down to his leg, until I feel the metal meet bone. Peeta cries in agony, tears making streaks down his dirt covered face. I take one last look at Glimmer's deformed body, the bow and sheath missing. Katniss must've taken them, that must be her strength. I walk away, leaving Peeta in agony and my pretend true love dead on the ground.

** Clove's POV**

We leave the pond once Cato returns, wiping the blood from his sword blade on a leaf.

"Where's Peeta?" Marvel question, glancing nervously at the gore.

"He double crossed us, helped Katniss escape. I didn't kill him, but once infection sets in that leg he'll wished I'd have killed him," Cato hisses. He looks at me and reaches to help me up. To counteract his act of kindness, I play with his fake romance.

"I'm sorry about Glimmer. I know you cared about her," I tell him, just a hint of sarcasm creeping into my voice. "You too, Marvel. She was your district partner."

"It's okay," shrugs Marvel. "I didn't really know her anyway." We both look at Cato, and I can tell he is trying to figure out the best way to play the audience.

"At least I won't have to kill her now," he grumbles. Silently we gather our newly refilled canteens and make our way back to camp. We leave Lectro on all night watch; the rest of us are too tired to stay up. Lectro gives me a hug goodnight, and I seriously contemplate stabbing him in the back. Maybe later. I crawl into the tent in between Cato and Marvel. As the air turns chilly, I fall into a deep sleep with nightmares full of every possible way Cato could die.

**This chapter was so hard to write. Peeta is my FAVORITE character and I hated to hurt him:( So this is where the plot line starts to get a little mixed up from the actual book, but try to stick with me! Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. The Quiet

** Cato's POV**

I wake up with a start almost as soon as I drift off to sleep. A sudden pain from the Tracker Jacker stings shoots up my body. I see Clove going through Glimmer's death, convulsing on the ground in a pool of the green ooze that is gushing from my stings. A purple haze fills the air, and I try my hardest to scream for Clove with no sound escaping my lips. They say Tracker Jacker stings cause hallucinations. I pray that's what Clove's death is, a horrid dream that I won't wake to find a reality. Plague after plague attacks me, being ripped apart limb by limb by Glimmer and Peeta. Watching my trainers from the academy spear my sweet Clove over and over again, while I sat immobile in a puddle of vipers that repeatedly jab at my flesh. Swimming in a pool of blood that I know must belong to the people I've murdered. Just when I can't take it anymore, a comforting blackness fills my mind. It slowly gives way to a pink evening sky dotted with thin clouds. My eyes protest the faint light when I open them, slowly lifting my head to examine my surroundings.

I am lying on the ground, on my back with legs sprawled. My fingernails are digging into the dirt, trying to grasp reality. I feel a cool sensation on my forehead and sigh at the relief it brings to my pounding head. Clove's face enters my view, a new gash on her cheek that seems fairly fresh. Her eyes are filled with a mix of concern and joy as she dabs the wet cloth on my head. My jacket has been removed and I am covered in sweat. I turn myself over and sit up on my knees facing her. The fear that this is just another nightmare rages in my mind; I have to know that she is real. My hands find her tangible cheeks, her hair. She is really here.

"Cato, are you alright?" Clove questions in her quiet voice, a gently smile on her chapped lips.

"It's really you. Please tell me you're really here," I plead, desperation dripping from every word.

"It was just a nightmare, Cato. It's me, I'm okay. You had me scared to death. We woke up this morning and you were thrashing around in your sleep. The Tracker Jackers stung you the most; we figured you were hallucinating from them. I will say that you almost blew our cover though. I had to clamp my hand over your mouth every time you started to scream my name. Marvel and Lectro almost figured it out!" She leans down eagerly and kisses me on the lips, her smile tickling mine. Anxiety hits me and I pull away, looking wildly around for our allies who can't know of our romance. Even now that Glimmer is dead; I can't put Clove in that kind of potential harm. She giggles innocently. "Don't worry, they went hunting. I heard cannon not too long ago, they should be back soon." With that, she stands and begins to tidy up the campsite, stroking the fire and picking up discarded trash. My stings throb when I stand, but my focus is mainly on Clove.

"How long have I been out?" I inquire. She keeps her eyes on the knife she is sharping as she answers.

"Since last night. You didn't really miss anything exciting. They showed Glimmer in the sky, that was the only death yesterday. After breakfast, the boys decided to go hunting and I stayed with you all day."

"What happened to your face? Who did it?" The gash on her face reregisters in my head and anger fills me that someone hurt her. She looks up from her knife and shakes her head.

"After Lectro and Marvel left, the girl from 4 attacked the camp. You were in the tent. She put up a fight, but I got her in the chest pretty badly. She made it back into the woods. I bet she was the cannon I heard earlier. Maybe Marvel got her. I'm fine though; it's just a scratch." A smile raids her face in reassurance. My eyes burn at the fact that I wasn't there to protect her. Just as my Game face comes on, Lectro and Marvel burst into the clearing with shouts of triumph and blood dripping from Marvels raised spear.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally up!" Marvel teases. I give him a glare. Even if I've been out today, I'm still the head of the Career pack whether he likes it or not. "We got the girl from 4. Had a pretty bad chest wound. I'm assuming that was courtesy of you, Clove? Considering the gash on your cheek." Clove nods and hands us all plates of squirrel, apples, and crackers. Lectro's genius idea of protecting our supplies is still in operation, the mines surrounding our stockpile waiting to kill any trespasser. I eat silently, as does Lectro and Clove. We listen to Marvel's accounts of the day, not very impressing if you ask me. There is no sign of Katniss or Peeta anywhere in the woods. We'll find them eventually. The sun dips below the horizon and exhaustion overcomes me. The nightmares took a lot of energy from me. Marvel volunteers to watch all night, so he stays by the fire while Lectro, Clove, and I settle into our places in the tent. Clove is practically tackled by Lectro in a hug. I have to hold back my laughs at the face she makes as she attempts to squirm away. Finally when the "love birds" have lain down, Clove's hand once again finds mine under the sleeping bags. A dreamless sleep overcomes me, and I welcome it gratefully.

** Clove's POV**

In the pale moonlight I can barely make out the blonde glint of Cato's eyelashes. Tears stream down my cheeks in torrents that I've been holding back all day. I didn't want to seem distraught when Cato awoke, after his screaming and agony that I saw him go through. My few stings hurt, but my love's obviously plagued him endlessly in his sleep. I hear the anthem outside and know that Marvel will be celebrating over his kill. Cato's cheeks feel so soft under my fingertips, his hair silky. His huge hand covers my miniature one over his cheek, giving me the first real sense of comfort since the Reaping. I count his freckles; sleep eventually finding me after number 43.

The smell of burnt meat fills my nose and my ears pick up the sound of Lectro's muted obscenities. I sigh warily-yet another day in the wonderful Arena world. When I roll over to fetch my knife from beside my mat, I find Cato smiling contently at me. Even through his grin, I can still see the hint of guilt in his eyes that I know must be in mine as well. We both have killed. We both have guilt. We will both have to get over it.

"Morning," I whisper standing up. He follows with his sword in hand. Outside the tent we find columns of grey smoke pouring from the fire pit and Lectro angrily trying to salvage whatever was cooking. Marvel sits in a chair in front of the tent laughing his head off. "How's it going?" I ask with a giggle at Lectro's annoyed look.

"Well we're going to have to improvise on breakfast, Chef Lectro over here is having issues," Marvel snickers.

"I was trying to make something nice before you all went out hunting. I kinda fell asleep though after I put the bacon on. Sorry," Lectro shoots back while dumping a canteen of water over the coals.

"Yea I'm sorry too," Cato laughs. "I'm sorry your attempt to impress Clove failed so miserably!" We all crack up at the almost guilty expression that crosses my stalker's face. I hop around the safe spots surrounding our supplies and grab a few bags of dried fruit. My three allies greedily grab them and begin gathering supplies for the day's hunt. I look out into the horizon to try and spot any telltale signs of a dumb and reckless tribute. A small trail of smoke is rising about a half mile away in the woods. Bingo.

"Hey guys! Looks like someone got cold in the night. Maybe we should go see how they're doing? Help them out of their misery?" I suggest with a feign of innocence. Lectro barely has time to shout a goodbye before we three run off in the direction of the fire.

**Cato's POV**

We are half way to the fire when Marvel spots another line of smoke some ways off.

"Go check what's going on over there. This seems kind of suspicious, so be careful," I tell him. He nods and runs off with his spear in hand. Clove follows me into a clearing where a large stack of green leaves are furiously burning. I silently nod at her to check one side of the clearing for anyone while I check the other. Besides a rabbit that springs from a bush, there is no one here.

"Cato something's not right. Two people wouldn't make fires at the same time this time of day. It's hot and almost noon. Way too hot for a fire," Clove whispers, still searching the trees for any sign of a lingering tribute.

"I was thinking that too," I concur. My guess is it's around one hundred degrees. No one would be needing a fire right now unless to cook, but there aren't any signs of food here either. Just when I open my mouth to suggest we check on Marvel, a loud explosion and smoke fill the air. I wrap my arms protectively around Clove, shielding her from the debris falling from the sky. A few more smaller explosions follow, but eventually the forest returns to its normal sounds. My ears ring slightly from the loud booms, and Clove is looking wildly towards our camp. Only then do I notice the pillars of black smoke rising into the air. Clove doesn't bother to look back at me before she takes off to the Cornucopia with me at her heels. What we find when we reach what used to be our camp takes us aback. The charred remains of our food supply lay scattered about in ash. Someone must've set off the mines while trying to steal something from the pile. Rage fills me and I feel myself slipping into the mold the Games have fit me into. The mold of a ruthless killer, and I can't fight it. Lectro jogs into view, his spear in hand and shock written all over his face. We trusted him to guard the camp, and he let someone destroy everything? Blame clouds my head and I sprint to him. He must realize my intentions because he starts to escape, but I'm too fast and wrestle him into a headlock. In one quick and easy jerk, I feel the pop of Lectro's neck under my arm. A cannon goes off and my victim's body slumps into the rubbish of burning ash. Rage rips through my body with everything I see: burnt bags of food and canteens, metal weapons twisted and melted, our sleeping bags and tent fried. The thing that gets to me the most though is Clove. She is just standing there, rigid and motionless. Her eyes dart back and forth from me to Lectro's body, now being lifted away by a hovercraft. Guilt courses through me when I see the shock and terror in her eyes. Even after being trained to do this since we were little, neither of us can get over nor accept murder. I cover my face with my sooty hands, hands that have killed so many.

"Cato," Clove says harshly and coldly. Her face has turned hard and emotionless. "Let's see if we can find anything worth saving." She begins to bend over and search for anything not touched by the mine explosions. I join her. Together we salvage a canteen, one sword, three knives, and an apple. "I wonder where Marvel is," Clove asks. "He may have gotten into trouble with whoever set that other fire."

"He's probably fine, he might just-"I am cut off by a cannon signaling yet another person's death. Clove and I look at each other with confused looks. "He probably found whoever started the fires," I assure her. I silently hope though that it was Marvel's death. I don't want to have to kill him later. Another cannon rings out loudly. Clove and I have no time to discuss it though because the boy from 10 sprints into the clearing. He's heading straight for the pile of things we salvaged in the wreckage. Just as he reaches the small pile, Clove sends a knife straight into his heart and another cannon sounds before his body hits the ground. In the setting sun the boy's blood looks almost black as it seethes onto the knife protruding from his chest. A hovercraft appears and carries him away forever. I turn and find tears streaming soundlessly down my Clove's face as she stares at me with pain in her brown eyes. I open my arms to her and she rushes in. We fall to our knees in each other's embrace and I stroke her hair trying to calm her. The moon rises and the anthem blares. Clove buries her face deeper into my chest, gripping my shirt that's now soaked with tears. I look into the sky and find Marvel's cocky face staring down at me before his image disappears forever. The boy from Ten follows and then the girl from 11. I think her name was Rue, but I can't really recall. The faces vanish and darkness fills their presence.

"Marvel?" Clove whispers.

"Yes, Marvel's gone," I answer her. She grips my shirt harder. A sudden thought hits me with a guilty pleasure. "Clove, we're alone now." She slowly lifts her face to mine. The Capitol must already know about us after we had watch together a few nights ago. I lean down and Clove kisses me on the cheek gently. I return it and feel her salty tears against my lips. She giggles as I swoop her into my arms and carry her into the golden horn of the Cornucopia. I gladly find that a few supplies are still in here and unharmed. We roll out a sleeping bag and Clove snuggles inside. She pats the ground next to her; there is still room in the bag for me to fit.

"I have to keep watch," I tell her softly.

"Wake me when you're tired okay? I'll take over," she says with a yawn. Joy fills me at the thought of finally being alone with her, having the ability to be openly in love with her. I walk over and crouch down next to her. My hand bring the extra blanket I found under her chin and I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good night, Clove," I whisper with a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Cato," she returns with her eyes closed. I stand and take a seat outside the horn, leaning on the cool metal surface. The stars smile down at me and I smile back, listening to the sound of Clove's breathing and knowing I am one step closer to getting her home alive and safe.

**Hello! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I just got back from a week long vacation! We are leaving again the day after tomorrow so it will be a while before the next chapter is up:( Here are a few notes about this chapter:**

**I'm sorry if this chapter moved a little too fast, I just couldn't wait to get Clove and Cato alone. They FINALLY can be open abou their relationship, and I can FINALLY add some more emotion and romance;)**

**A quick thank you to my little brother for having so many freckles. He is the inspiration for when Clove counts Cato's freckles when she is going to sleep. I used to count his when I held him and I usually fell asleep lol!**

**Oh and I will give an imaginary cookie to anyone who reviews! :D Thank you to all who have reviewed alreay, you are welcome to to it again! If you have any corrections or suggestions, please PM me and I will do my best to fix anything or work with you on fitting in any ideas! Thank you all for reading! :D**


	13. The Union

** Hello everyone! We just got back from Florida like 4 hours ago, but my mind was bursting I wanted to write so badly! Vacation was fun though, I had a blast writing Finnick and Annie's names in the sand over and over again lol! ;) I did not plan this chapter at all, it just popped into my head and I decided to keep it! I really hope you like it...I'm sure all the Clato fans out there will! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I really wouldn't keep writing without them! Please keep it up! Oh and thank you bunches to everyone who is following this story or has is as a favorite! :P I'm sorry this author's note is so long. I hate them as much as anybody, so I'll let you get to reading! Enjoy! :D**

**Clove's POV**

I wake to find my head in Cato's lap. His head is leaned back against the horn's golden surface and his eyes are squeezed tight in sleep. He must've fallen asleep during his watch. I told him to wake me if he got tired!

"Caaattoo," I say gently, he turns his head to the other side, eyes still tightly shut.

"Go away, Glimmer. I still sleeping," he grumbles. I giggle and position myself facing him.

"Cato sweetie, I told you to wake me if you got tired. I could've taken over the watch last night," His eyes squeeze tighter and his hands clench into fists. Something must be wrong. "Cato? Cato are you alright?" I question and place a hand on his shoulder. Quick as lightening he grabs my reached out hand by the wrist and twists my arm to my back in a lock hold. A knife appears at my throat. Cato's heavy breathing is muffled by the sounds of my surprised and pained whimpers. My arm is twisted to where my hand is in between my shoulder blades, one move and he could dislocate my shoulder. I know this is not my Cato though. This is the defensive side of him. The side that wants to win the Hunger Games. "Cato," I cry harshly. "Cato it's me, Clove. You're alright, no one is trying to hurt you," I whisper. The blade of his knife is pressed tightly to my windpipe and I can feel a small trickle of blood running down my neck.

He gives a sort of moan and falls back, releasing my arm. I turn and look at him; he has dropped his knife and is covering his face in his huge yet gently hands.

"I am so sorry Clove," he starts, his voice cracking. "I promise I didn't mean to do it. I thought you were…they were chasing me…I couldn't save them.." he is sobbing now. I scoot up to him and put his head on my shoulder. My finger swirl patterns on his back, trying to calm him. I know he must feel terrible, but I will always love him.

"It's okay, honey. It was just a bad dream. No one is chasing you," I coo. Cato lifts his head and his eyes widen at the blood flowing from my neck. It's a long scratch, but not deep at all. It burns slightly, but I'm used to pain. Cato's fingers brush the wound, causing me to wince involuntarily. He hops up and grabs his full canteen and rips of the edge of a blanket which he wets. Back on his knees in front of me, he gently cleans away the blood. I take hold of his wrist. "Cato, I'm fine. Really it's just a scratch."

"I'm so sorry Clove," he whispers. Before he can say anything else, my lips crash into his. Cato begins to kiss back but then gently pushes me away. "Clove, listen to me," he says urgently. He takes my face in his hands and looks at me with pleading eyes. "You have to leave. I can't do that to you again, I would never forgive myself. You have to go and stay safe," he begs with such seriousness. He really expects me to leave him? Sorry Cato, but no way.

"And what exactly would you do? What happens when it's just us left and one of us has to die?" I ask harshly. He guiltily eyes the knife with my blood on it in the corner.

"I'd take care of that before it got to that point," Cato whispers. What the heck does that mean? Then his horrible idea clicks in my head and I almost vomit at the thought.

"You really think I'm going to walk away from you knowing you're committing suicide? Are you crazy? I thought you loved me; I thought we promised not to hurt each other. That would hurt me more than anything anyone in this arena can do to me," I seethe. I can't believe this. He really wants me to leave him.

"Clove I'm doing this because I love you. I don't want to hurt you," he pleads, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I can see in his eyes that he is being honest.

"We're a team. We stick together. End of discussion," I spat. My knees stiffen as I stand, leaving Cato on his knees. The sun glares brightly once I reach the lake. Water lilies brush up against my bare legs as I sit dangling then into the cool water from a rock. I need to think. What would we do if Cato and I were the only two left? I guess I was kind of hypocritical to him, because if we are put in that situation I know I will kill myself to save him. Because I love him. Because he deserves to live.

My thoughts are interrupted by the nasally voice of Claudius Templesmith, the Game's announcer. His words spin in my head as I try to dissect them. A rule change? Two people can win…we can both win! This sinks into me fully, tears of joy fill my eyes as I race back to the Cornucopia. Cato sees me coming and I crash into his outstretched arms. We hug, rocking back and forth, crying with each other. We can both go home. We can spend our lives together. We can have children and raise them together.

Cato must've been thinking the same thing, because he suddenly drops to one knee and encloses my tiny hands in his.

"Clove?" he shakily stutters. Shock and confusion run through me; what is he doing? I nod quickly. "Clove, we can win. Most Victors don't have anything to make them happy after the Games. They only have their drugs or their drinks. I don't want that when we win. I want to have a family and raise children. I want to have a wife. Not just any wife, I want you, Clove. Will you marry me? Will you let me comfort you and will you be my happiness after this? Please?"

Tears run in torrents down my face, laughter echoing through the horn through my grin. My heart explodes with love and excitement. I must be the happiest girl in Panem. In the Hunger Games, being hunted by Gamemakers and tributes alike, having a one in a million chance of living through the next week, not knowing where my next meal will come from…with the only man in the world that I love. I nod my head, incapable of speech, and he scoops me into his arms, laughing as we spin together in the midday sun.

**Cato's POV**

I can't believe this. I can't believe that Clove and I will be married. I puts her calloused hand on my chest and I stop spinning and put her down. She faces me and takes my hands.

"Why wait?" she whispers. Her adorable eyes sparkle up at me, her tiny lips turned up in a smile. She wants to get married now? Here? I'm sure this is a first: a wedding in the Hunger Games. Yet I think it is perfect.

"You're absolutely right," I reply. "What about the rings though?" Clove's face knots together like it does when she is thinking. I just love her so much. In reply to my question, a silver parachute lands at my side, waiting to be opened. Slowly I pick it up and open it, marveling at the wondrous sponsor gift lying inside. I hold up the two silver matching rings. Clove gasps and looks up to the sky.

"Thank you so much," she squeals. We position ourselves in front of the golden horn we have come to call home.

I take her hand and place the simple band on her ring finger. Before the arena, the Gamemakers were convinced our purity rings concealed some secret weapon and so the spot is vacant on our hands.

"Clove, I take you as my wife. I really don't deserve you. I can be brutal and horrible, yet you always bring me back to myself. I promise to protect you, to make sure nothing happens to you. I promise to get us out of here. I will always love you, no matter what happens. I will always be there for you when you need me. You can tell me anything, and no matter how terrible I will always, ALWAYS, love you more than anything else in this entire world." I finish my vows, forgetting our surroundings. Forgetting that people are betting against our deaths. Forgetting everything except girl standing right in front of me.

Clove slowly pushes the ring onto my finger, her gaze never leaving mine.

"Cato, I take you as my husband. Ever since we were five we have been there for each other. I used to be afraid that our love is a weakness, something only the feeble fall into. But now, now I realize that our love makes us stronger. If I fall, I know you have my back and you know I have yours. We make each other stronger, better. We are both broken, emotionally and now physically. We both have killed and felt guilty about it. But to me, you're still the boy I met the first day at the Academy. You are still, and always will be, that caring and loving boy I promised to protect. And I don't plan on breaking that promise anytime soon. I love Cato, and I always will." Her brown eyes spill over with tears as do mine, I lean down and gently kiss her, wrapping my arms around her. We pull apart and grin. I look out and notice the sun has set, stars appearing in the sky. The anthems begins to blare, no deaths. Clove tugs me back into the horn and into a sleeping bag.

"I really need to watch-," I am cut off by her lips against mine.

"There are only three left besides us," Clove says knowingly while rolling her eyes. I guess the whole 'wife is always right' thing starts now. I laugh and snuggle in next to Clove, my wife. We drift to sleep together, I stroking her hair as she twists the ring on my finger, both with smiles in our hearts.

**There you have it:P I cried writing this! Like I said, I didn't plan this at all. It just flowed out and I didn't stop it. I really hope ya'll like it! Please keep reviewing! It means a lot when I get a new one-feels like opening a Christmas gift! I will try to update soon, but I have a piano camp all week and then marching band starts, so it might be a while but I will do my best! Hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	14. The Announcement

** Hey everyone! I am SOOO SUPER SORRY it took me so long to update! It seemed like every time I sat down at the computer to write something would come up and I'd have to leave again! I have band camp all this week, so once again it may be a short while before the next chapter:( But hey, it might go a little faster if I have some reviews to encourage me..*hint hint*...Thank you all so much for reading and to those of you who have reviewed! Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, the next one will be very exciting with a twist in the original plot between Clove and Thresh...hehe. Please enjoy and review! :D**

**Clove's POV**

I roll over on the rough ground, expecting Cato's chest to support my sleepy head. All I find though is cold dirt. I look up and see my husband sitting over a small fire with a pair of eggs in his large hands. Slowly I sit up and watch how his attempt at cooking turns out. He tries to gently crack the first egg on the edge of a rock, only instead accidentally shattering it into the dirt. He grumbles and hastily grabs the other egg. Carefully he splits its side and the ooze gushes onto the flat rock he is using as a pan.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" I inquire loudly. He jumps and turns around, a goofy grin on his face.

"Figured I'd make my beautiful wife a decent breakfast," he replies. I stand and take a seat next to him as he tries to use a stick to flip the eggs. "How did you sleep?"

I reply with a yawn, "Good, no nightmares?" He looks down at me with a joy in his eyes and shakes his head.

"There are only five of us left," I comment.

"We should try to track down someone today, anyone," he suggests.

"What about Peeta and Katniss? You know after the rule change they'll be together. And if Peeta's leg is as bad as you say, they won't be getting very far," I say as Cato hands me half of the egg on another smooth rock. I tell him it's the best egg I've ever had, it actually is if you ignore the egg shells crunching their way down your neck.

"I agree. He'll probably be down by that pond near the Tracker Jacker nest." The last thing I want is to go back to that place where Glimmer met her ugly end. But if it gets Cato and I home sooner, then I'm all for it.

"Let's get going then."

**Cato's POV  
**We trudge through the underbrush, trying to be as quiet as possible. I still can't believe we are married. It seems like only yesterday we were in District Two, telling each other good luck before the Reaping. Clove leads us through the thicket of trees towards the pond since I have no sense of direction whatsoever. We reach the spring of cool water and silently look around for Peeta and Katniss.

"Check the trees," Clove murmurs. I look high into the green canopies; there is no one there.

"He must've dragged himself somewhere else," I say. "He won't make it much longer though with that leg. Infection must've set in by now; I cut it all the way to the bone." Clove nods solemnly and takes us in the direction of the lake; maybe he went there to find water and camouflaged himself. We slice through the tall water plants with swords, finding no sign of anyone being here. There are no trails of blood or any footprints.

"Maybe we should just head back to camp, it's getting dark and the Gamemakers are probably getting bored with no deaths today. They might send something to…" Clove doesn't finish her thought but I can fill in the blanks myself. Trying to lighten the mood, I scoop my Clove up into my arms and carry her to camp. I set her down on a log surrounding the fire. She takes out her knives and begins to sharpen them with a rock. I do the same with my two swords.

Clove's tense voice breaks the silence through the darkening evening. "How are we going to kill Thresh? He's just as big as you and probably just as talented with weapons."

"I'm going to kill him after we kill Katniss and Peeta. While I'm busy with him, you are going to be safely tucked away on top of the Cornucopia where no one can reach you." I know she is going to refuse, but I can't let her try to go up against that giant. Even if she managed to get a knife thrown at him, he'd have her necked snapped before it reached him. The image makes me tense up and I sharpen my swords even quicker.

"In your dreams. I'm going with you, Cato. You're my husband. Wherever you go, I go too," She returns with firmness saturating her tone.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes," I decide. We continue to take care of our weapons in silence, only the sound of mockingjays and crickets filling the night air. The anthem rings out and my head snaps up. No deaths again. Even after the first wedding to take place in the Hunger Games, the audience will be getting bored. Something better happen fast, or else some mutt will probably appear and stir up some 'fun'. "Clove, why don't we sleep on top of the Cornucopia tonight. It would be a little safer, just in case." Her eyes don't look up at mine while she nods and quickly gather her knives and our sleeping gear. I know she is probably trying to hide the fear in them. We toss the gear on top of the horn and help each other up. She hops into the sleeping bag and I follow her, making sure to set my swords within reach. Instead of leaning into me though, Clove turns on her side and curls up into a ball. My heart fills with almost physical pain at the sight of my love so terrified.

"Clove," I whisper. "Do you want to talk?" She quickly rolls over and buries her freckled face in my shirt, wrapping her arms tightly around my chest. I embrace her in my arms, trying to cover her face from the many cameras I know are watching.

"Why do we go through this?" she whimpers. I don't know what she means. "Why do they send us off to die every year? Why do we waste our childhood learning how to be murderers instead of being loved and playing? Why is the Capitol so evil?" Her voice rises to a strangled shout at the last part. I look around wildly. Those words could be considered treason. I pray my arms muffled them enough to hide them from the listening ears that control how long we both live.

"Clove, everything is alright," I whisper. "Just go to sleep, I'm watching over you."

She grips my shirt tighter and digs her face into me more. "You don't get it. I don't want to go to sleep anymore. All it brings is death and more death and I don't want that anymore. I don't want to watch myself kill them again and watch them take their vengeance out on you. I can't do it anymore."

Her pain grips me. I do get it, I'm going through the same thing right now. "I know Clove. But they're just nightmares. I'm here and won't let anything happen to you,"

"Cato I can stand watching them kill me in my dreams, I deserve it. What I can't watch is them torturing you and murdering you again and again and again!" she cries. My arms tighten around her small frame. She has lost weight since we got here. I don't know how to comfort her, so I let her sob in my arms until she falls asleep. I know exactly how she feels. I dread sleep and the faces of my victims that accompany it. I look down at my wife, trying to remove the bloody thoughts from my mind. The moonlight softly illuminates her gorgeous face. Clove's long eye lashes match the color of her chocolate hair, the same hue as the freckles spotting her face. I kiss her forehead and look around at the trees. I will stay awake all night. I will be there if someone, or something, tries to attack in the darkness. Whether it be a tribute, a mutt, a nightmare-I will always be here to protect my sweet little girl.

**Clove's POV**

My eyes snap open for the hundredth time tonight after watching Glimmer dismember my husband again. Cato's arms are still wrapped around me, and even at this late hour he is wide awake. His eyes shine like stars down at my tear streaked face. Crickets chirp in the distance and something splashes into the lake.

"Another bad dream?" he whispers. I can tell his lack of sleep is taking its toll. He'll need all of his strength for these final days in the arena.

I reply quickly, "I'm fine. You really should get some rest. I'll stay up and make sure nothing happens, okay?"

"Clove it's alright. You go back to sleep," Cato yawns. He is so cute when he's tired, his eyes all watery and droopy.

"I don't want to have any more dreams," I state. "Now go to sleep; I'll wake you if anything exciting happens." Silently he sinks down into our sleeping bag, nuzzling his nose into my neck. "Good night," I whisper with a gentle kiss on his disheveled hair.

"Good night," he mumbles back. I lay there for a while, listening to the sounds of the night from our perch on the golden horn of the Cornucopia. Insects buzz while a lone Mockingjay whistles a quiet tune. I wonder what our fellow tributes are doing right now. I wonder if Katniss found Peeta, she probably did. If they're together, Peeta has a way better chance of living. With how resourceful she appeared in training, she probably has a wide knowledge of healing plants. We need to get rid of them fast. Thresh probably has a tiny encampment set up over in the grasslands, waiting around for us to come hunt him down. The girl from District 5 with the red hair…she could be anywhere. Cato and I have a good chance of winning. The girl from 5 should be easy, if we can find her. If we kill Peeta, which will be a piece of cake, Cato and I can take down Katniss together without breaking a sweat. Thresh will be a tough nut to crack.

I lay there in the darkness for a while, contemplating our chances of making it home. The sun's rays begin to peak over the pink horizon, a few clouds momentarily blocking their light from the arena. I watch as it makes its quick ascent into the blue morning sky, its heat beginning to set in around eight in the morning. Cato lifts his head slowly, looking around with a confused look on his handsome face. He sees me and then smiles, squinting his eyes in the sudden light.

"It's morning already?" he whines. I roll my eyes.

"You've been asleep at least five hours," I point out.

"So what's today's agenda? Hunting?"

I think about it. "I think we should strategize today. Make plans for how to continue, you know? Ration out food, plan attacks; the Games are almost over you know."

Cato nods and drops his head back with his eyes closed. "Does that mean I get to sleep a little bit longer?"

I laugh and in response to his question dump the ice cold contents of our canteen on him. He jumps up as if bitten by a snake, howling in shock. I almost fall off the edge of the Cornucopia laughing so hard, which makes us both laugh even harder. After we've regained some control, we hop down to start our day of planning. When I enter the horn to find something for breakfast, I realize that we ate our last bag of food last night for dinner.

"Cato, we have no food," I state, kind of in a shock. In all that's been going on, neither of us thought about food storage. We've just been eating what was left here by the Gamemakers.

"Really?" he asks, turning away from his sword practice. He comes up next to me and looks at what supplies we have left. One extra sword, two extra knives besides the six I have in my belt, two canteens…but no food. "Well then, I guess we'll have to go hunting."

Cato and I trek about a quarter mile into the woods before finding a nice plump rabbit that could serve as both lunch and dinner it's so fat. With one knife to the skull, Cato and I have found our next two meals. Once we return to camp and have eaten our delicious and fatty rabbit, Cato and I spend the evening devising our Game plans. We decide to hope that Katniss and Peeta or Thresh kill of the girl from 5. If they don't, we can find her after the rest of the competition is eliminated. The pair from 12 probably is by the river feeding the spring; they must be near a water source. If we kill Peeta first, Katniss will probably be so distraught she'll practically kill herself. That takes care of that.

We have no clue in the world what to do about Thresh though. Cato could take him, but there's no telling who would win that battle. I could help, but Thresh could overpower me in the blink of an eye.

"We need something to protect us, like a shield or something," Cato suggests just as the sun begins to set in the synthetic sky.

"We can figure it out tomorrow, I'll set up our dinner," I declare. Just as I hand my husband the last rabbit leg, Claudius Templsmith's voice booms out across the arena. He simply announces that tomorrow morning a feast will be held at the Cornucopia. Something each of us needs will be in backpacks with our District number on them. Then his voice is gone, followed by the anthem and no faces in the sky. No deaths. I look at Cato. "If the feast is here, why don't we camp at the lake tonight?" I imply.

"Let's get to it then before it gets too dark," he concurs. We gather up our sleeping back and weapons, then head to the lake. There's a clearing within the cattails that should hide us from anyone seeking us out in the night. We lay our few supplies next to us, then crawl into bed.

"I'll keep watch tonight okay? I'm not tired at all," I say. Cato nods and slinks down next to me.

"Clove?" he asks sleepily.

"Yes?"

"What do you think will be in our backpack?"

I hadn't really thought about it. Something we need…that's it! "Maybe it'll be a shield!" I enthuse.

"I hope so, we're going to need one. Who do you think will show up?"

I send a silent prayer up the sky that my prediction will come true. "Hopefully everyone but Thresh."


	15. The Feast

** Hey everybody! I am soooo soooo sorry it's been so long! I've had so much going on! I start school on Tuesday, first year of high school! I will try to update regulary around homework! Please R and R! Thanks for all the support! **

**Cato's POV**

Water plants brush up against my face as Clove sits up beside me. The sun has yet to rise and the air near the lake is muggy and thick. That's right, today is the feast. Today is the day Clove and I could receive something, anything, to help us defeat our competitors. Today is the day we might be able to kill off Peeta and Katniss. Today is the day, with any luck, we just smite Thresh.

"Cato, sweetie, are you awake?" Clove coos as she adjusts her knives in her belt and canteen around her shoulder.

"I'm up," I reply, trying to keep the nervousness creeping its way from my body into my voice. Today might be a wonderful, productive day, but it could also be the day Clove leaves this world forever.

I shake the thought from my head as I grab my swords. That will not happen. Not while I'm protecting her.

"We need to make a plan," my wife says. I pull her down next to me and kiss her, letting all my anxiety of losing her pulse through my lips. She pulls away and I see her frightened eyes trying to avoid mine. "So here's what I was thinking," she continues. We go on to plan our run into the Feast. I will stay about 30 feet into the woods and try to surprise attack any tribute that is making their way to the Cornucopia. Clove will wait for Katniss to appear, then attack her. Katniss is our main threat right now besides Thresh, we must take her out as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I ask her, lifting her chin so that our gazes meet.

"I will be fine, I will just surprise her from behind and kill her. I'll make it slow, so the audience will have a show," she reassures me. Her voice hardens at that last part, a hint of cockiness added in. "The second I kill her and grab our pack, I'll come find you alright?"

Her eyes are slowly filling with Academy Clove, full of that bloodlust and hatred my wife does not truly posses. The sparkle fades from her expression. I nod and give her one last quick kiss before we head to our positions. She heads off in the direction of the Cornucopia, her fists clenched at her sides. I watch her walk away, having a new confidence that she will be alright. Clove stops in her tracks, back towards me. Her head turns in my direction slightly, as if she is debated to look back at me or to continue walking. I can see her left thumb turning her wedding ring around on her finger. She lets out a heavy sigh and continues walking away.

I make my way through the edge of the woods while the sun begins to rise. A leafy willow tree catches my eye and I hide within its green curtain. I can see light begin to glint off the golden horn. I am in a perfect position , if any tribute were to run directly through the woods past me I could slice them before they notice I'm here. The sun has fully risen now, cleared the horizon. I prepare my sword and put my Game face on, because the next few moments could mean life or death for my beloved wife.

** Clove's POV**

My eyes complain at the early sunlight shining off the Cornucopia's opening. I squat behind a bush at the edge of the clearing, tensed and ready to sprint at the first sight of Katniss. The girl from Five races from the forest and grabs her backpack, then is gone in the blink of an eye.

A vicious grin fills my face as Katniss makes her way into the clearing. Adrenaline pumps through me and before I know it I'm propelling myself behind her. I toss a knife at the back of her braided head, but she moves just before it lands in her skull. My legs continue forward as Katniss raises her bow and releases the string. A blast of pain hits my upper left arm, blood spurting forth as I yank out the sleek silver arrow. It's a good thing I'm right handed. Leaving only two knives in my belt, I send another razor at her head. The blade scrapes her forehead, knocking her backwards. I take this chance to tackle her, pinning her struggling limbs to the ground. My training seethes into my mind, and Academy Clove decides to make Katniss suffer in every way possible. Her voice takes over mine, leaving me to helplessly listen to the taunting words coming from my mouth.

"Where's Lover Boy? Sitting helplessly dying while you run off to save him?" I tease. Her eyes fill with panic and pain, blood trickling down her face. "Don't worry, he won't suffer much longer. Cato is probably taking care of him right now," I chide gleefully.

"Peeta!" Katniss screams at the top of her lungs. She screeches his name over and over, trying to wrestle free from my grasp. My fist makes contact with her throat, cutting off her wails.

"It's no use, honey. We're going to kill him. Just like Marvel did that little girl from 11," I snarl. Suddenly her face goes from helplessness to raging anger. Her body tenses under me. A smirk takes over my face and I begin her slow death.

My hand grabs my second to last knife, a serrated blade perfect for carving.

"Why don't we start with you lips, hm? You won't be needing them anymore with you boyfriend dead and all," just as I place the knife to her face, two hands roughly yank me to my feet. A scream of shock and horror escapes me as I come face to face with my worst nightmare. Thresh lifts me by my collar and brings my head close to his. His dark eyes are orbs of fury.

"You killed that girl? You killed her like you were going to just now?" he bellows into my face.

"I didn't' kill her! It was Marvel!" I yell, trying to kick my way free. He tosses me to the ground and picks up a medium sized rock. What he plans to do with it horrifies me. I wail Cato's name, praying he comes to my aid.

"Clove!" I hear my love scream back at me, just as Thresh lowers the rock to my head and the world goes black.

** Cato's POV**

I enter the clearing just as Thresh runs off, Katniss scrambling away in the opposite direction. I don't focus on anything else though except my Clove, my precious Clove, lying motionless in the dirt with a rock next to her blood covered head. Terror pulses through me as I sprint towards her, searching for any signs of life. As I kneel next to her, still calling her name, I can see the subtle rise and fall of her chest.

My hands grip her small one in mine, maybe if I can squeeze it enough she will wake up perfectly unharmed. Maybe if I yell her name loud enough she will wake me up and tell me it was just another nightmare, that this is all just a bad dream. Clove's head lolls to one side and I begin to sob at knowing she is still alive. It may not be for long, but she is alive.

I scoop her into my arms, her blood seeping onto my jacket. I grab our pack from the feast table and race to the lake, trying to run smoothly to avoid worsening Clove's injury. We reach the small clearing where we spent the night last night and I gently set my wife down on her back.

A million thoughts surge through me at how best to help Clove. Fist I need to clean away the blood to inspect what damage has been done. I quickly run to the water's edge and take off my shirt, tearing it to rags and soaking it with cool water. Clove's moans cause me an almost physical pain that sears through my heart. Her blood stains my hands in a grotesque slime, my tears dripping in the pool of red forming under her head. As the wound on her head becomes clearer, I see the large gash cutting almost to her skull. Hate surges through my veins for Thresh. I don't think Clove's wound is to the point of fatality, but anything could happen I suppose in these Games.

I use the remainder of my torn up shirt to bandage Clove's wound. As I gently finish off dressing her head, I notice the puncture wound in her arm. Just the size of an arrow head. Fury flashes across my mind; I will kill Katniss before these Games are over.

**Clove's POV**

Numbness is the only word to describe how I feel. My mind is full of a grey haze, my thoughts drifting lazily without notice. The pain I felt as the rock met my head has been replaced with a dull painless throbbing. Heat pulses through my entire body. I have the faint sense of someone kissing me, telling me everything will be okay. I must be hallucinating. I drift in and out of my world of sedated blackness, wondering if I will ever escape this dreary place that is my mind.


	16. The Miracle

** I. AM. SO. SORRY. I know it's been forever and a day since I updated and I am truly sorry! School started last week and I've been dealing with a lot of stuff so I haven't had barely any time to write! My little brother started Catching Fire! :) He loves it so far! So this chapter is a little longer than usual, for reference it is during the cave scene in the original book. I hope you all like it! By the way, reviews are greatly appreciated. They're the only thing that keeps me going, without them I would've stopped writing a long time ago! So pretty please with a cherry on top click the pretty little review button on the bottom of the page when you've finished reading! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and following this story or added it to their favorites, you all are the best! Here is chapter 16! :)**

**Cato's POV**

I bolt up from my restless slumber at the sound of rustling grass. My sword goes up, prepared to fend off any attacker. The late morning sun is covered by thick gauze of clouds, heavy with rain yet to fall. The panic of being attacked subsides when I realize the sound was made by none other than Clove, still lying unconscious next to me. Her fists are clenched weakly, while her head rolls around slowly. This is the first sign of life she's shown since before the Feast yesterday. My heart leaps with joy at her movements. I kneel down next to her; maybe she can hear me in her seduced state.

"Clove? Can you hear me?" I whisper, taking her hand in mine. Her head rolls to face me, her hand tightening on mine ever so slightly. I tried to stay awake all night to keep an eye on her, but I must've fallen asleep. My hand flies to Clove's forehead, there's no fever thank goodness. Clove's eyes flutter open for just a moment, then sink back down heavily with a quiet groan. She is alive. My Clove is alive, and I couldn't be happier.

** Clove's POV**

I can hear his voice, feel his warm body next to mine. I've been wandering around in the gray maze in my mind all night, trying to find the exit that will hopefully lead me to consciousness. Cato's hand encloses mine and I feel myself getting closer to reality. He continues to say my name, I grasp in the direction of his gentle voice. My eyes open for just a moment. The vision is blurry, but I can just make out Cato's blue eyes. The darkness pull me back under and I have to start all over again, clawing my way to the lights in the distance. With one last effort, my eyes open and exhaustion fills me. I look around, where am I? Then it all comes back to me, the Feast, Katniss, Thresh and his rock…

"Clove? Clove!" Cato rejoices, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. His eyes look me up and down, the biggest grin I've ever seen sporting on his freckled face. Tears roll down his eyes, mixing with the silent drizzle beginning to fall from the sky. I open my mouth to speak, but an excruciating savage pain burst in my head and floods through my entire body. My eyes shut tightly, fighting back the stabs in my skull and cries escaping my chapped lips. The agony in my upper body dulls a bit, excluding my head, but my legs continue to throb miserably. Red clouds my vision, the anguish muffling Cato's worried remarks. I feel something on my lips, cool and soft, trying to force its way into my mouth. Water. I take a few sips and the torture in my cranium subsides ever so slightly. I gulp more liquid, hoping to extinguish the misery. After I empty a canteen, I am left with only a small headache in the back of my head.

My eyes open, the red receding from the picture. Cato is above me, panic showing in every part of his face. His cheeks have hollowed since the reaping and his shirt now hangs looser than it used to. Frown lines have now appeared on his angelic face, making him look older than he truly is. But in my eyes, he is still my handsome husband. His voice fills my ears, soothing the knot in my stomach. My hand reaches up to his face, stroking the dirt away along with his tears.

"I'm alright, Cato," I croak. My voice comes slowly and stutters, the thoughts taking their time to form into words. My body heaves with exhaustion, my eyes drooping heavily against my will. I sputter out one last sentence before sleep overcomes me. "I love you."

** Cato's POV**

The anxiety that occupied me from Clove's spasms of pain retreats at her voice. Her face looks peaceful in her sleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. She is alive, we can still go home together.

I refill the canteen of water she drained, she hasn't had anything to drink all night. The falling rain worries me; the last thing we need is for Clove to catch pneumonia. I stuff our two canteens and sleeping bag into our backpack from the Feast. I still haven't looked in it to see what our need apparently is, but I will once I find shelter. Clove's last two knives fit in my belt. As the rain begins to beat down harder, I tenderly lift her from the ground and begin to walk towards the cover of the woods. We would be easy targets in the Cornucopia if someone decided to attack, so I need to find somewhere well hidden.

The water falling from the sky is now coming down in torrents, falling so hard it almost hurts like hail. I stumble for about two hours, desperately looking for anything not drenched. Clove is soaked to the bone, shivering and teeth chattering. My body has begun to shake as well, trembling with cold. My clothes cling to my body but offer no warmth in their wet state. I need to find shelter and fast.

We come across a thicket of willow trees, their branches so intertwined that no rain is falling through to the ground. A dry sanctuary in this world of wetness. Their soft green vines cascading and brushing along the ground. A low moan of relief escapes through my chattering teeth when I carry Clove through the wall of leaves. Inside the tiny cove, spring grass covers the soft ground and a musty dampness hangs in the air. The temperature is considerably warmer than outside, which I gladly welcome. I almost collapse while trying to set Clove down with her head on our backpack whose contents still remain a mystery. The thought hits me that neither of us has eaten in three days. Suddenly a rumble echoes through my stomach and I succumb to the weakness I've been fighting. My hands and knees hold be up next to Clove's motionless body. I fight back my urge to go find food; first I have to get my wife out of her wet clothes.

She is shivering terribly, her skin an unhealthy blue pallor. I slowly remove her boots, even the thick leather couldn't keep out the rain. As I start to take off her jacket, I blush at the thought that I've never seen her without clothes on before. And after thinking about it, I'm positive she wouldn't be too happy if the whole nation of Panem saw it with me. So I take out our sleeping bag, somewhat damp but better than nothing, and zip her tightly into it. Without looking myself, I try to undress her under the bag as gently as possible. My concentration slips a few times, wavering from thoughts of food, but eventually I have her sopping jacket, shirt, and pants hanging from a low branch to dry. Under the bag I could feel all of her ribs and know I need to find us food. Now is as good a time as any, being that I'm already in wet clothes and Clove is in a safe place.

Just as I step out into the rain once again, I see a large silver shape floating from the sky. A parachute with a silver basket attached. My legs rush forward and greedily swipe the miracle out of the air and race back into the canopy. When I look up from the gift from the sky, I see Clove's brown eyes open wide and looking around wildly. When she sees me, a reassured grin spreads across her face to match the one I'm wearing.

"I see Sleeping Beauty is awake," I comment. "Are you feeling alright? I tried to keep you as dry as possible, but it was kind of hard with all the water."

"I'm fine." She nods. Her eyes drift up and down about me, stopping abruptly at my clothing. "Cato you're soaked! You're going to freeze to death with those clothes on!" I open my mouth to reassure her that I'm fine, but a hacking cough escapes my lungs instead. The coughs scratch up my throat even when there is no air left to force out of my chest. The fit leaves me light headed, and I drop the parachute to the ground. Clove is on her knees next to me now, the sleeping bag tied around her chest.

"Cato, you have two seconds to get out of those wet clothes or I'll kill you before the pneumonia does," Clove scolds. In somewhat of a haze, I obey and take off my jacket and shirt. My boots are filled with water when they come off along with my socks. I'm not about to take my pants off in front of Clove. I know we are married, but I don't want every Capitol citizen watching right now to see anything not meant for them.

"Oh my gosh! Cato did you look in the parachute yet?" Clove rejoices. When I turn around, I see her laying out a tablecloth with a heap of bread rolls and two rotisserie chickens on little silver plates. The sponsors even included napkins and silverware. It's seems as if this night is just full of miracles. Finding shelter, Clove is alright, and food. As I sit down next to my wife, a joy spreads through me that could never be replaced.

**Clove's POV**

As we enjoy our dinner, rationing it out to last a few days, Cato's eyes continue to go in and out of focus. I know he must be catching something from being that wet; I hope the warm food helps. The second we finish eating, I make him turn around while I put my now dry clothes back on. When I order Cato into the sleeping bag, he makes no protest. Just to make sure of his warmth I tuck the tablecloth from the sponsors around him as well.

Before I can even kiss him goodnight, he is fast asleep and shivering. I grab the small silver backpack to use as a pillow, then wonder if Cato has examined its contents. I carefully undo the opening and stare bewildered at what lies inside. We used them all the time at the Academy when doing rough training, so the thin mesh body armor suits are a familiar sight. They're lightweight and actually quite comfortable. The light bulb clicks in my head- this is how we will kill Thresh.

I nestle our salvation back into the pack, then slide it under my head for the night. I snuggle next to my husband, shivering violently under the two layers of make shift bedding. My arms wrap around him, I try to muster every ounce of heat I have and hope it gets through to him. Dreams of Cato and I's past moments whir through my head as my eyes droop to the sound of pounding rain.


	17. The Death

** hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I just transferred schools and it's been crazy hectic! Thank you to everyone who has reviewd, I love you all! and Thanks to all following this story or have it as a favorite! YOu all rock:) This chapter is a little short, sorry about that. But it's chalk full of emotion and a little surprising twist. I hope you all enjoy-if you do (or even if you dont I guess) please let me know! **

**Cato's POV**

My body uncontrollably jerks from the icy pain. The numb cold runs through my every bone and muscle so freezing it almost feels like fire licking my skin. Sweat drenches me, seeping through my clothes and the sleeping bag. My eyes catch glimpses of Clove over me, but the vision is too blurry to see anything except her brown eyes. Coldness is the only thing that registers in my brain. Cold and pain. Something pushes its way into my mouth and I mechanically chew and swallow the tasteless substance. Through the slight ringing bouncing around in my ears, I hear humming in the distance. Another layer of warmth is placed on top of me but does little to take away from frigidness. Eventually to my pleasure, sleep overcomes me once again and my pain dulls ever so slightly. But dreams of bitter ice and artic water fill my head.

**Clove's POV**

I can't take this anymore. I just can't. Watching Cato practically convulse on the ground from cold is pushing me over the edge. I've run out of things to cover him with, including my jacket, the mesh suits, and the cloth lining from the picnic basket. His fever is through the roof, and I can only pray that he sweats it out tonight. I hum him a random melody that comes to me, doing for him as much as myself. Just as he is calming down, another spasm hits him and his wild and feverish eyes snap open again. That's the last straw.

Without thinking, I run outside into the drizzle. Underneath bushes I find semi-dry twigs and take them back into our cove. In a few minutes, a small fire is burning and smoking its way up through the branches. I grab one of the mesh suits off of a now fitfully sleeping Cato and throw it on along with my jacket. My two last knives slide into my belt. I slump down against one of the tree trunks and look at Cato.

Hate fills me. Hate for Cato's pain. Hate for every murder I've watched. Hate for every person watching the Games right now. Hate for the Capitol for being the reason this happens every year. But most of all, I feel hate for myself dredging its way through my veins. Every child I've slain, every moral standard I've broke, pounds at my heart till nothing is left but the one piece screaming for revenge. Screaming to show President Snow that I am not his pawn to push around or his monkey brainwashed to win this Game. I will show him that I don't want to win. Cato will win, and then Cato will take him down.

I crawl over to Cato and kiss him gently on the forehead. He should be warm enough with the small fire. I write a simple note in the dirt telling him I'll be back soon in case his fever breaks and he wakes up. When that's done, I head into the dark night rain towards the grassy area where only one person could be.

I am not myself anymore. I am Academy Clove, but even more menacing that ever. It's almost as if every rain drop is one more drop of blackness spreading through me. Everything is shut out from my mind except killing Thresh. It will be tonight, his death will come tonight, even if it means mine too.

The tall grass is up to my waist when I reach Thresh's territory. A small orange glow of a fire gives away his position, and I make my way over soundlessly.

Thresh lays on his side, deep asleep next to a vicious looking mace. This will be a piece of cake in his sleep. Slowly, tenderly almost, I move the mace under a rock out of his reach. I slip my knife from my belt and ready it next to Thresh's neck. A growl escapes my lips and the knife slashes down into his throat. Black eyes flash open up at me as his hand reaches for my own neck. But before he grabs hold, his body stills the blood from my knife stops crawling onto my hand. A cannon sounds. The unblinking eyes still are full of fear though, even in death. A sickening sound cuts its way into the night air when I pull my knife from the body.

I sit with my back to the fire, intently staring into my victim's dead eyes. My mouth gapes open at the realization of what I've just done. Every ounce of bloodlust leaves my body and my knife clatters to the ground beside me. Small sounds escape my lips, like a wounded animal calling for help. I've killed before, but this is different. In the past I've felt guilty while doing it, knowing I'm taking someone's life. This time though, this time I didn't even think while doing. I just did. When I bring my hand up to cover my mouth, I find Thresh's slick cold blood. A scream tries to sound from me but is blocked by a sob instead.

I throw my hand over my eyes to block the sight of his body, but the eyes still bore their way into my soul. My hands rake through my matted hair, blood washing through it. I crash my head onto the Thresh's still chest and wail. All the pain I feel, all the pain I know Thresh's family must feel, courses through me. Even with my eyes squeezed shut I can see plainly his eyes staring accusingly at me. Moans and sobs escape me until none are left. I remain with my head pressed hard against his chest, almost trying to find the sound of the heartbeat that used to be there. I wish I could give him mine, my steady heartbeat-I don't deserve it anyway. The thought hits me.

My bloodied hands find the knife where I dropped it next to the dying fire. I could end this right now. I could make one swift movement and never feel pain again. I could let every one of my victim's families watch my death and allow them to see the revenge they need. Just as the knife presses itself against my neck, my hand quivering, a face flashes in my head. Brown eyes, blonde ashy hair, countless freckles…

I shove the knife into my belt and stand up. Cato needs me. He needs me to take care of him until it's just us left. Then my relief can come forever. With one look back at Thresh, I begin to run back to the cove of trees in the rain. I stop at the lake and quickly scrub the blood from me, not wanting Cato to wonder about what has happened. Sopping wet, I enter our temporary home. Cato has stopped shivering, and the cool of his head brags that the fever has broken. I smile to myself and snuggle next to him in my wetness. I drift to sleep just as the sun rises, no clouds in sight.

**The next chapter should be up soon! Only a few left! :( I'm playing around with the idea of a sequel...any thoughts? Please be honest! Thanks for reading! :P**


	18. The Shock

**Hello everyone! I'm super sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. I just changed schools last week and everything has been crazy! This chapter is shamefully short...I'm really mad at myself for making it this short! The next chapter though involves a little Katniss and Peeta action...:) I hope you guys enjoy! Please excuse the awful brevity, I hope the next chapter will make up for it!**

**Cato's POV**

I wake up with Clove's sopping head on my chest, seeping through my clothes. For the first time in days, the sun shines through the trees' leaves into our temporary home. When my fever broke in the night, I woke up and found Clove gone. In my exhausted state, I had just fallen back asleep. But now that I'm well rested, curiosity takes the better of me. Clove is wet and I notice a spot of blood on her slender neck. The knife resting in her belt is also caked with blood, stirring my wonderings even more.

"Clove," I say with a gentle shake. "Wake up, sweetie. It's not raining anymore." Her big eyes open sleepily and a smile creeps across her lips.

"You're not sick anymore," she mumbles. I lean down and kiss her softly, feeling her long eyelashes brush up against my cheek.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. Why are you wet? And why is your knife in your belt? Did something happen last night?" I interrogate. Her gaze shifts down as she gets out of the sleeping back. It's then that I realize she is wearing a mesh body armor suit. That must've been what we got at the Feast. Clove walks to the edge of the curtain of leaves and lifts a few vines back, staring out into the sunlight.

"I went out last night while you were sleeping. It was raining really hard. I'm okay though, nothing really happened," she says a little too quickly. I decide to play along with it though. When she's ready to tell me what happened, she will.

"Okay. Well I'm feeling a million times better. Why don't we stock up on some food today and then hunt tomorrow? I'm starving," I remark. Dizziness fills me when I stand, but subsides after a few seconds. It's then that I notice how thin I've gotten. Clove's figure is remarkably smaller as well. She turns around to face me, beginning to comb through her hair with her fingers.  
"That sounds good. I'm hungry too," she says. Her voice is tight and her eyes are in another place far away.

I roll up the sleeping bag and stuff it into our backpack. Just in case we come across anyone while hunting, I throw on the other armor suit. My last two swords fit securely in my belt, and I'm ready to go. Clove is still damp, but she insists she's fine to hunt in.

We make our way into the brightness of the day, stomachs rumbling in the warm air. About an hour later, Clove swiftly takes out a squirrel and two rabbits. Now we are about two miles from our cove, a few yards from the lake. We stop to rest by the cool water, risking a small fire to cook our meat before it spoils. No words have been spoken since we left our camp, only silence. Just as I open my mouth to ask Clove if she's okay, a cannon sounds. Within seconds, a hovercraft zooms by the collect the body. I raise an eyebrow at Clove. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is drawn into a tight line. I wonder who it was, then in the far off distance I can barely make out the red glint being lifted into the sky.

"The girl from five," I almost whisper. A happiness creeps up over me. "Clove, now it's just us, Katniss and Peeta, and Thresh. We're so close to going home." Her eyes snap from me to the fire. Her shoulders are slumped over, contradictory to the perfect posture she usually possesses.

"Clove, are you going to tell me what happened last night, or am I going to have to just keep worrying about you?" I ask as gently as possible. Her big brown eyes move their focus to the sky, then to the field where Thresh resides.

"I killed Thresh," she simply states, eyes still on the rolling grass. Shock hits me. She what?

"You killed Thresh? You went by yourself to kill Thresh?" I stutter. She could've died. She could've been fatally hurt. I could've never seen her again.

"Look, I got up in the night, went to his camp, and killed him. I'm fine, I didn't get hurt. It's over." She snaps tersely. I'm taken aback by her outburst.

"Okay. I'm just worried about you. You seem…not yourself. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask. I enfold her tiny hand in mine.

Still not looking at me, her free hand stoking the knife in her belt, she answers me coldly.

"I will be soon."

**There you have it! Once again, I'm super sorry it's so short and awful! Please review! Any guesses on what will happen next? I'll try to have the next chapter up maybe next weekend! Thank you guys for reading and to those who have reviewed:) You all make my day everyday! **


	19. The Finale

** Haha-two chapter in one weekend! Thanks for the reviews that the last chapter really didn't deserve! I must warn you that you are going to hate me immensly after reading this chapter...there is a "bit" of a cliffhanger! Please read and review!**

**Clove's POV**

Cato stares at me in silence while I cook our meat. Judging by the concern in his eyes, I can tell he has an idea of my plan. I've thought about what I'm going to do a lot, and I think it's for the best.

Once it's just Cato and I left, I will kill myself quickly when he isn't looking. Before it comes to that though, I am going to make him as happy as possible. I love him so much. But I can't live the rest of my life knowing that I am responsible for so many innocent deaths. I can't be reminded of that every year when I have to send another girl into the arena and watch her be slaughtered. My only hope is that Cato can understand what I'm going to do and the reason behind it.

"I think this is done," I say, taking the squirrel off the fire and putting it in the bag with the rest of the cooked food. Silent as stone with an expression to match, Cato stands and stomps out the weak fire. I stand up and walk up to him to where our chests touch. He looks down at me with worry written all over his face, every line and freckle I've looked at and adored so many times. Standing on my toes, I give him a peck on the lips and begin to walk into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Cato calls at me. I turn around and give him a smile.

"There's only four left. Only one couple can win. I bet the Capitol is in a hurry to end it, might as well not give them any reason to sic any mutts on us." I turn back around and begin to walk deeper into the foliage near the river, I have a feeling Katniss and Peeta might be there. Not a few seconds later, Cato's calloused hands land on my shoulders and turn me to face him. He enfolds me in a giant hug, cradling me to his chest, his hand stroking my matted hair.

"Clove, I love you," he whispers. "Please don't ever forget that. Please remember that I'll do anything to make you happy. Whatever it takes." Tears are threatening in his voice and I guilt overtakes me at what I know my suicide will do to him.

"I love you too, Cato," is all I reply simply. I remain in his arms, rocking back in forth for a long while. The thoughts of what Cato and I could have after the Games race through my head. Children, a nice home, a family...but all while never forgiving myself of the murders I've committed. I pull away from him and look up into his beautiful eyes. "We better get going before evening comes."

Cato and I walk side by side, hand in hand, searching for signs of Katniss and Peeta. Something catches in my ear, a loud crack of a branch that makes me jump. We are right along the bank of the river, flooded from the rain. I pull Cato along and crouch behind a boulder. He looks at me, eyes grim with the creeping of Confident Academy Cato. I pull him into a short yet passionate kiss, giving him all the love I can before we find out if the sound was our last two competitors. He smiles a little, the pulls out his sword and peeks behind the boulder. I poke my head out the other side and am almost relieved at what I see: Katniss and Peeta walking barefoot in the river together.

Katniss has her bow loaded, but laughs freely with Peeta. Lover Boy holds a knife but his heavy gait is slow with a limp. I look at Cato and nod. This is it. We end this now.

I take one of my last two knives and aim carefully at Katniss' chest. A gust of wind blows just I release the weapon, making it land in her wrist instead. She cries out in pain and shock, dropping her bow and watching it flow away with the river's current. Cato has run out from our hiding place, heading towards Peeta.

"Get Katniss first!" I yell to him. Even injured, she still has a sheath of arrows and a deadly confidence. Cato runs to her and grunts as she jabs and arrow into his upper arm. Their blood rushes together down into the water. Peeta stands trying to rip Cato off Katniss, raising his knife to my husband's back. I tackle him to the ground, forcing the knife away. I see that Cato has subdued Katniss and holds her tightly in a headlock. The bloodlust I've grown so accustomed to works its way through me, along with the desire to give the audience at home a good show. My thoughts are interrupted by Peeta's strong arms throwing me off of him. I stand quickly at pull out my knife and toss it aimlessly at his approaching figure. It finds its mark right in his stomach, and he falls to the ground.

"Peeta!" Katniss screeches, trying to pull away from Cato. His sword has been knocked out of his hands and he holds her back in the headlock, still though not cutting off her air supply. I see the gleam in his eyes and know that like me, the Academy training has kicked in and he wants a good show. Not being myself, I brutally tug Peeta up into a sitting position, making him cry out as a gush of fresh blood rushes from his stomach.

"Watch, Lover Boy. Watch Cato kill Katniss and know there is nothing you can do to save her," I seethe quietly into his ear.

"No," he moans painfully, his eyes locked on Katniss. She stands in Cato's grip, sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't."

"Cato, care to do the honors?" I ask. Cato gives that devilish grin and grip Katniss harder. "You decide Lover Boy. Do you want her death slow, or painfully slow?" Peeta just moans as silent tears fall freely from his eyes.

"You monsters," he groans. "You're worse than the Capitol." Anger fills me at his words. Because I know he is right. I know we are just as bad as President Snow and Seneca Crane. But hearing him say this makes me want to take out all my anger on him and his love.

"Drown her, Cato," I order. Cato kneels down and tugs Katniss down with him.

"Any last words, Katniss?" Cato questions. She looks up with pleading eyes and a look of defeat on her normally strong face.

"I love you, Peeta," is all she can manage through her sobs. "I'm sorry Prim...so sor-" her sentence is cut off by Cato shoving her head under the rushing water. Her arms and legs flail, but Cato holds firm. Peeta tries to rise suddenly, falling back down with pitiful sobs racking his body. After a few seconds, the kicking stops and Cato lets her lifeless body fall into the current with her face still in the water. A cannon booms. Peeta lies on his back, eyes squeezed shut and mumbling Katniss' name.

"You're turn, Peeta," I whisper. I raise my last knife up and am about to bring it down, when Cato's hands stops me. I look at him and see his viciousness gone, replaced by an almost tender look. He kneels down next to Peeta on the opposite side of me.

"I understand, Peeta. I know you loved her. And I'm sorry, truly sorry," he says strongly. Peeta stares up at him.

Through convulsions of pain, he asks in reply, "That night-when, when you asked me what Katniss' skill was and I didn't answer-you knew didn't you?" Cato nods his head. Before Peeta can say anything else though, his head falls back and his ashy hair covers his still open eyes, the blue staring off into space. His cannon sounds. Cato looks up at me with tears falling from his eyes,

"We did it, Clove," he says. I look at my knife protruding from Peeta's stomach. Another murder. My own words bounce back in my head, _Drown her, Cato.._

I really am the monster Peeta said I was.

** Cato's POV**

My apology to Peeta makes me feel less like a murderer. Guilt still rushes through me, but I know he understood that I know how much he loved Katniss. Clove stares down at her knife in Peeta's abdomen. I take her hands in mine.

"We're going home, Clove," I laugh. We stand and I hug her. As we rock back and forth, Claudius Templesmith's voice comes across with what I assume is our victory announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a close examination of the rules, the previous rule change allowing for two victors from the same district has been revoked. Only one Victor shall be crowned. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in you favor."

Dread courses through me. Only one of us can win. They've had this planned since they made the announcement. They knew it would come down to a couple in love and they just wanted a show. I pull away from Clove, she has started trembling.

"Clove, you need to win. I have nothing for me back home without you," I state. Her eyes are stony.

"It's not like I have anything to go back to either, Cato. I can't live with myself. You're going to win," she declares. Smoothly, she bends down at pulls the knife from Peeta's body. I grab her wrist.

"Please don't," I whisper. Her eyes focus on the knife. She tears her wrist from my grasp and the weapon into her stomach in the blink of an eye. Clove stumbles back, mouth agape, then falls onto her back with a thud.

"Clove!" I cry, kneeling beside her. She looks up at me with a distant gaze.

"Remember when you said you'd do anything to make me happy? Let me die, Cato. It's what I wan-" she is cut off by a sharp gasp escaping her. She has to win. Tears fall from my eyes and I look around wildly, trying to find anything to kill myself with so that the Capitol doctors will save her. My gaze lands on the knife that Clove wrestled out of Peeta's hands. Ignoring Clove's pleas to stop, I stand and grab the weapon. Pain takes my breath away as I plunge the blade into my chest. Black takes my vision as I fall to the ground.

**I must say that this was very hard for me to write. Peeta is my favorite character/person/guy/crush/everything in the whole wide world. I cried even just thinking about killing him. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me if you did! And I am officially announcing that there will be a sequel! I won't tease you with any details, but I hope you all will read it:) Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! **


	20. The Crowning

**Here's the next chapter! Longest one yet:) The next chapter is the last chapter...I'm sad to say. But on the bright side, I get to start the sequel! I will also be doing a few other Hunger Games fanfics while working on it, I hope you guys will read them as well! I will put more info on them at the start of the sequel (which I hope you all will read) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all who are following this story, have it as a favorite, and reviewed! You all are the very best:)**

**Clove's POV**

The bright whiteness of the room I awaken in is so blinding that I shut my eyes immediately. Slowly I reopen them and adjust to the light. My head feels groggy and there is a shallow throbbing in my abdomen where...

I am alive. I did not die. Which means Cato must be dead.

My arms and legs wrestle against their restraint. All I want is to find Cato. Find the person responsible for all of this. I want to find and kill President Snow. Sobs rack my body as I wail Cato's name over and over. Something cool runs through my arm. I have trouble staying awake.

I move in and out of conscientiousness, waking up only to be sedated once again. Finally, after I've lost track of how many times I've awoken, I open my eyes to find my restraints gone. My body feels perfectly fine as I sit up and swing my legs off the bed. Clothes have been laid out that look exactly like the ones I entered the Arena in. Cautiously I dress in the outfit and look for a way out of the impenetrable room. A wall, or door I guess, opens to reveal a sparkling hallway. I hear the voice of Brutus and Enobaria. There's Lucy's and Vinear. And then I hear it. That deep tone with the right amount of cockiness masking tenderness.

I turn the corner to find my mentors, stylist, escort, and husband smiling at me. Without blinking an eye, I rush into Cato's open arms. There I remain, breathing in his sweet and musky scent, listening to his breathing, pressing my ear up against his pulsing heart that I was sure I'd never hear again.

How can this be? How can we both have won? Brutus tries to gently tug me from Cato's arms, but I just hold on tighter. I feel that if I let go, he will be taken away from me forever.

"Clove, sweetie, it's okay. You're okay," Cato murmurs. I look up into his clear eyes. They aren't as innocent as they once were. They look more wary and aged. But they still have that shine, that sparkle, that lets me know Cato is still my Cato.

"What happened? Why are we both still alive?" I ask, tears starting to threaten.

"I'll explain everything soon alright? Right now, let's go get some lunch. How does that sound?" Cato says. I nod my consent and compromise for just hold Cato's hand.

Our little entourage heads towards our quarters at the Training Center, where we lived just about three short weeks ago. Still afraid that Cato may be taken away, I make him sit on my bed while I change in the bathroom. When I come out, I find him staring off at some far off point, crinkles of concern written all over his face.

"Cato, are you okay?" I question, sitting down next to him. He shakes his head and smiles down at me, that distant look lingering in his eyes.

"I'm perfect now that you're awake," he states. "Let's go eat lunch, and then we have to prepare for the Victor interviews tonight."

We enter the dining room, where our stylists, mentors, and Lucy sit waiting to eat the piles of food before them. Cato pulls out my chair for me and I almost decline, scared our love might be revealed to our group. But then I realize that they witnessed our wedding; they know our 'secret'. So I sit and slowly nibble on the food. My stomach feels queasy after just a few bites. It must've shrunk during the Games.

Cato and I remain silent during the meal, just squeezing each other's hand under the table. Our team chatters around us about our victory, they interview tonight, their favorite parts of the Games. I ignore them and just hold on tighter to my husband's hand.

When everyone has finished eating, we Cato and I head to the elevator with our stylists. I am horrified to leave him to get ready, but Vinear coaxes me away and promises to hurry. My prep team talks my ear off about how famous I've made them: the assistant stylists of the Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. They do my hair loose, flowing down my back in gentle waves. My make-up is extremely natural, the only obvious part being my golden eyeliner. The team finishes up by putting a neutral color on my uniform nails. They give me kisses on the cheek and overdramatic hugs, then leave for Vinear to put me in my dress.

"I'm very proud of you, Clove," he says while slipping the garment on over my head. My eyes are closed under his instruction, the inside is silky and cold.

"Thank you very much," I reply.

"Open," he commands. I look into the mirror to find a simply phenomenal dress hugging my small frame. Golden satin down to my knees that curves against my waist sparkles in the dim room. The top of the dress has short, tight fitting sleeves. My make-up compliments the design perfectly. Vinear's eyes shine with joy in the mirror's reflection. I turn and give him a short hug.

"Thank you so very much, Vinear," I whisper. He just smiles and guides me onto the elevator. A car awaits us and takes us to the City Circle for the interviews. Enobaria finds me behind the curtain a few minutes before show time.

"I'm proud of you, girly," she declares sternly and gives me a hug. Just as I pull away, she whispers quickly into my ear. "The Capitol isn't too happy that both of you lived. It's not that big a deal, but just be careful, okay?" She pulls away and smiles. "You look fantastic. Have fun, I'll see you afterwards." She bounces off to the audience.

How did both of us win? I'll ask Cato again later. I didn't think about the Capitol up until now. They must be upset that they're plans were defied. Enobaria said it wasn't that big of a problem though, but-

My thoughts are interrupted by the curtain rising. The deafening roar of the crowd echoes intensely in my ears and I throw on a smile. My eyes find Cato standing next to Caesar Flickerman in front of a red velvet loveseat. He looks so handsome in his dark brown suit, hair slicked back. Taking deep breaths, I walk across the stage, hug Caesar, and sit down to begin the interview.

** Cato's POV**

Clove bounces on stage in a shimmering golden dress that makes her look divine. She gives a quick hug to Caesar, then sits down next to me on a plush loveseat. Her hair cascades itself down over her shoulder, tickling the back of my neck when I scoot closer towards her.

The powder blue host cracks a few jokes, asks us a few questions, and then it is time for the real show to start. As the lights dim, Clove cuddles into me and hides her face in my chest. She has been worrying me since she woke up. She had trouble letting go of me and even made me go in her room for her to prepare for dinner. It scares me not knowing how much the Games changed her. She used to never cry, never show fear or heartache. But now here my wife sits whimpering in my arms. I know I have to do all I can to make her feel safe from now on, which we aren't after both living when one of us is meant to be dead.

The gong rings out on the screen from the start of the Hunger Games. I watch Clove throw knife after knife, Marvel jabbing spears, myself slicing through the throats of innocent people. That's when I realize that I'm not prepared for this. Clove isn't the only one these Games changed. With every child I watch myself kill, I feel the weight of their blood building on my back. I watch Marvel kill the girl from Eleven and Katniss cry over her. I watch Clove and I get married. Clove takes her head out and watches that part with a smile. The audience is hysterical with the romance, women crying and fainting. I watch Thresh bash that horrid rock into my wife's skull. Then later I watch her kill him in his sleep. Shock shudders through me when I see her lift her knife to her neck in the firelight next to his dead body. Her words from right before we killed Katniss and Peeta play back in my head.

_"Clove, are you going to tell me what happened last night, or am I going to have to just keep worrying about you?" I ask as gently as possible. Her big brown eyes move their focus to the sky, then to the field where Thresh resides._

_ "I killed Thresh," she simply states, eyes still on the rolling grass. Shock hits me. She what?_

_ "You killed Thresh? You went by yourself to kill Thresh?" I stutter. She could've died. She could've been fatally hurt. I could've never seen her again._

_ "Look, I got up in the night, went to his camp, and killed him. I'm fine, I didn't get hurt. It's over." She snaps tersely. I'm taken aback by her outburst. _

_ "Okay. I'm just worried about you. You seem…not yourself. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask. I enfold her tiny hand in mine. _

_ Still not looking at me, her free hand stoking the knife in her belt, she answers me coldly._

_ "I will be soon."_

She had been planning to kill herself. That's why she stuck that knife in her stomach at the end of the Games. I almost cry at knowing she's that hurt inside, that she is that mad at herself for killing those people. The end of the Games replay comes to a close with me thrusting Peeta's knife into my chest, Clove calling out for me to stop.

The faces of every tribute I killed flash before me. I push them out of my mind when Clove pulls herself away from me, trying her best to look strong. I can't let my victims get the best of me. I have to be strong for my wife, whatever else we go through. Caesar leads us to up to a balcony where President Snow stands waiting, holding one crown. The crowds, along with us, stare at it confused. Then he twists it, making the two halves come apart into two crowns.

I stand tall while he firmly places it on my head with a devilish smile that I return. His breath smells like the air after the bloodbath, making me remember that I am a murderer. I turn to watch him crown Clove. She almost cowers away from him, anger and fear in her eyes, then stands straight while he adorns her with the golden crown that matches her dress. We bow and blow kisses to the audience, then we are shuffled into a car to take us to the celebration feast at Snow's mansion.

So many faces flash by, so many congratulations are given, too many hands are shaken for me to remember barely any of the evening. Cameras blind us in every direction we turn, and the people become stranger with each passing hour and drink they consume. Finally, just as the sun begins to rise, we are taken back to the Training Center and told to rest before our final interview.

Clove gives me a hug before heading to her room. I throw on some shorts and a t-shirt, then crawl into bed. Even with so much on my mind, I easily fall asleep. I'm awakened by Clove opening the door and hopping into bed beside me.

"You okay?" I ask her. She just wraps her arms around me and shakes her head. "What's wrong, Clove?"

"Cato, tell me how we both won," she demands with a shaky voice. I sigh and think of how to tell her without scaring her.

"Well, after I...you know, tried to...um," I don't know how to say it.

"After you tried to kill yourself," she finishes.

"Yeah, that. After that, we were both pretty much on the edge of death. They brought us both up into a hovercraft, seeing who would die first. They ended up just saving us both because if they would've waited any longer, they wouldn't have a Victor," I finish.

"Is the Capitol mad?" Clove asks after a pause. I flash back to the conversation I had with Brutus. He said that Snow is furious we both lived. I won't let her know this though, maybe if we lay low after we get home, nothing will happen.

"We're going to be just fine," I say hesitantly. A soft rapping sounds on the door.

"You two need to get ready for the final interview. Your stylists are waiting," Lucy announces. We stand and walk together to the elevators in our pajamas. I walk with Clove to her prepping room, then head over to mine. My prep team babbles on and on, while I ignore them and think longingly of getting to go home with my wife tomorrow.

**The next chapter will be the last, I hope you will read it! Please review! And if you do, please tell me if you plan on reading the sequel, I want to know if it is actually something worth pursuing. Thanks for reading! **


	21. The Beginning

**Here it is: the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I love you all so much! I will be writing a sequel. There will be more information soon. :)**

**Clove's POV**

"Thank you for everything, Vinear. You've been a great stylist," I tell him with a hug. He has put me in a lavender tea length gossamer gown, thick straps holding up the simple fabric. My sandals are comfortable and my hair is down my back in a simple braid. Vinear returns the hug warmly.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm so proud of you. I will see you soon for the Victory Tour okay?" he says pulling away. I nod and head to the elevator and head up to the interview room.

The loveseat from last night sits in an open and airy room with many windows. Caesar stands off to the side of a few cameras, sparkling as ever. He notices me and walks over.

"Hello, dearie. And how are you faring today?" he questions in his soothing voice.

"I'm just fine, thank you. I'm ready to get home," I reply. We continue our small talk for a while, until Brutus, Enobaria, and Cato enter the room. Cato catches my eye in his silver black trousers and metallic silver button up shirt. His lavender tie matches the shade of my dress perfectly. I excuse myself from Caesar's company and head towards him with a bounce in my step. We are going home tomorrow. We can start our new beginning.

Just as Cato pulls me into a hug, the director call action and Caesar makes the introduction to the program while we are still embracing. I stifle a giggle and pull away. We talk with Caesar about what we are looking forward to when we get home. Our replies are expected, time together, family, friends.

"Now I want to talk about the Games and unravel a few mysteries," the host announces. "How did you two love birds first meet?" Cato eyes me warily with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"You better take this one, Clovey," he sighs. I laugh at his humor; it's quite an embarrassing story for him.

I recollect for a moment, then begin, "Well it was my first day at...boarding school..." I say, remembering that training for the Games is technically illegal. "I walked into the gym after unpacking to find Cato getting beat up by this older kid. I had seen Cato around our neighborhood and didn't think he deserved to get beat for no reason. So I surprised the kid and jumped on his back. In the end, I broke his nose. Cato and I then learned we were room neighbors. I guess it just sort of blossomed from there," I finish with a smile. Caesar laughs and asks Cato what he thinks about how we met.

"What can I say, Caesar? She's saved my life more times than I can count," he replies. I scoot closer to him on the seat. Caesar continues interrogating us, then finally the camera man signals time is up. The host bids the audience goodbye, we give our final waves to the camera. We are led back to our rooms to prepare for dinner.

During dinner, I zone out from the conversations swirling around me about countless subjects. The upcoming Victory Tour, hobbies, memories. I think about what Cato and I will do when we get home. We will live in the same house, I can make him breakfast every morning. Brutus saying my name pulls me from my thoughts.

"So when are you two going to get cracking on some kids?" he questions, a hint of jest in his voice. I hadn't thought about kids. Our children, with chubby little hands and quick wits, with brown eyes and freckles...

Kids with and even better chance of being reaped into the Hunger Games.

I choke a little on my bite of roast. "Um, well, I don't really know about that subject," I rasp through coughing fits. Cato gives me a sideways glance and changes the subject.

After dinner I head back to my room and throw some clothes into a suitcase for tomorrow's trip. The sun setting in my window gives the room and eerie red glow. The color of blood. Throwing the last pair of clothes in the bag, I crawl into bed still in my dinner clothes. Gratefully I accept the sleep that comes, but attempt to thrash away the nightmares with no prevail.

**Cato's POV**

I am well awake before the sun rises, anxiously awaiting the time to head home to District Two with my wife. When Lucy tells me it's time to leave, my heart nearly beats out of my chest. I load the train and wait in a chair near the door for Clove to enter. When she does in her jeans and t shirt, I stand and take her bags along with mine sitting next to me. Brutus enters behind her, a faint smile on his lips as he is just excited to get home as we are.

"Do you know where Clove and I's rooms are?" I ask him. He guffaws and looks bewildered at me.

"Rooms? With and 's' on the end? You two are married, you have a single room for the both of you," he lets out with a laugh. An expression I can't describe washes over me. Clove looks at me with wide eyes, the special glint in her eyes she gets when she is confused. I shrug and follow Brutus to our room. He leaves us, laughing his way down the hall. I turn to Clove and set her bags on the bed.

"Um," I choke out, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"I guess it will be like sleeping in the same sleeping bag in the Games?" she whispers. I nod. It's as if her thoughts transfer into my head. We don't want to...do anything...until we are in our own home. We walk around the train together in silence, holding hands. Each of us is lost in our own thoughts. When night falls, we take turns changing in the bathroom.

Clove climbs into bed with me behind her. We start out on opposite sides of the bed and drift to sleep. Sometime in the night however, we each have scooted inward enough that we wake in each other's arms.

Hurriedly we get dressed, not caring how we look. The train pulls to a stop in front of the station, throngs of people lined up to see our arrival. My parents and Clove's mom stand on the platform waiting.

We hug them with forced enthusiasm, impatient to finally be alone with no cameras. Finally, a group of Peacekeepers escorts us to the front lawn of a quaint house in Victor's Village. The light yellow paint matches that of the house to our right, where Brutus lives, and the other two to our left. Those are occupied by Lyme and Enobaria. The Peacekeepers leave us standing on the front porch, my arm wrapped around Clove's waist.

"This is it," she whispers, laying her head on my chest. I look up at the brilliant blue sky, it appears to be the same one we saw in the Arena. But the Games are over, the Capitol will hopefully forget that we both won. They will let us get on with our lives. Even though nightmares and guilt will follow us, the Games are over. I turn the door knob and push it open. My wife and I take our first steps into our new home, our first steps into our new beginning together.

END OF BOOK ONE

**There you have it! :') I truly hoped you enjoyed it! I will post a 'new chapter' that will just be a note telling you the details of the sequel and a few other fanfiction I will be writing. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading, I'm truly blessed to know you guys are actually following the story. I hope you will read the sequel and my other books. I love you all! May the odds be ever in your favor! :)**


	22. Hello!

Hello everyone! Ok so I have a lot to say, so please bear with me! First of all, I am soooo sorry I haven't started the sequel yet! Earlier this year I changed schools and have had a lot on my plate. I've barely had time to check my email, must less write a book! Rereading all of your wonderful reviews and messages makes me so happy and excited to write! Eventually I will finish my Caesar Flickerman story, but this summer I want to concentrate on the sequel. Please be on the lookout for it; I am in the process of outlining and such! I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope you all aren't too annoyed! Thank you for all the support, you all rock! :)


End file.
